Crossoverparinglover Crisis on Infinte earths
by Crossoverpairinglover
Summary: The worlds of my fanfictions are threatened by a new, mysterious, yet familiar enemy. Prometheus, the Titan of Forethought, gathers the greatest heroes and villains from all my stories to fight him. Who will live, and what will die? rebooted
1. Kur and Queen Intro

I do apologize for the delay, my Computer is a mess...as of now the number seven and the letter m do not work, I'm only able to type up an m via cut and paste. It sucks...but seeing as some of the keys that are currently working did not work earlier...it might be sorting itself out. And it did...sort of. Honestly...stupid thing...a cat startles me and a few drops of soda and two random keys won't restore themselves to normality for 24 hours...well half of the keyboard was like that earlier today, so maybe just running the computer for a while will fix it...and if not...why did it have to be m...now only copy and paste allows me access to that vital letter.

Welcome all, to the Crisis of Infinite Earths, a story that will focus on concluding some of my stories, such as those that have cliffhanger endings, and others I could not finish.

While it does take the concept of the Crisis, it won't be its duplicate. Nor will it be very Kingdom Heartsy, and to make sure it works I will request fan ideas for universes. Its shorter than what I normally would do...but blame Diet Cola.

The idea of whoever first guesses the villains identity, unless I've already told you, will have their idea put in guaranteed.

But, we need to set the stage first...

First with my first story shall be the first victim of this story...

The end of the world of Kur and Queen

_That earth..._

The entire world was flashing in a huge haze of colors, as the fabric of existence began to fade away. A figure dressed in a black cloak, long and tattered, stood facing down the large, imposing, mixed race male with black and white hair, but not in a old way.

The kurified Zak Saturday, or Kur as he was known. And he was beyond angry.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE! WADI, THE WORLD...ITS ALL FALLING APART!"

The villain smirked under his cloak "Of course it is. One hero gained power from traveling among worlds, crossing space. He learned from the people, he added their ideas to his own...so I have decided to copy his idea, but I will instead of learning, take all the worlds powers, and destroy the worlds in my wake. As I gain their power, I will destroy all the multitudes of earths...but of course the worlds will form again, for the sheer fact of me doing something creates another world. A world where I showed some world mercy...a world where I had a bottle of tomato juice instead of mind controlling some magician to give me butterbeer...I will be occupied for immortality, gaining more and more power..." he clenched his fist "SO I CAN BECOME A GOD!"

Zak glared at the boy "Do not seek power, it corrupts you, it only destroys" he looked down as he said this "I should know about that"

The villain smirked "Fool, you feel pity for those below you. You care about your family...family is not important, its the power you get from their bloodline!"

Zak glared at him "Your sick. You care more about the blood of your family than about them!"

"Of course I do...I killed the last vestiges of my close family long ago...just as I will kill you!"

And so, the two charged at one another, each aiming to kill the other.

But one as a hero, to save the other universes...the other to continue his reign of destruction

Watching this confrontation, was a tall being in a black tuxedo, who was sitting on top of one of the very scary, black clouds that generally appear during disasters; apocalypses, nuclear warheads raining down, Justin Beiber working on a project with Fred, ect...who was frowning.

"My counterparts...we approach the breaking point...of the survival of all..." he noted the battle with a frown as a huge burst of fire and orange energy clashed.

He observed the battle as this continued...a battle of powerful beings...the evil one who had a powerful bloodline, revered and feared in the world he originated in and who was considered a genius, the other who had the power of one of the highest powered, terrifying beings of a world with evidence of CN particles

He watched the battle take place...as the evil being seemed to be winning...

In fact, Zak's tactics weren't to win...it was to delay

"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT A PERSON WITH THE BLOODLINE OF..."

"Yeah yeah...I wasn't trying!" Zak said to finally break the silence, his voice sounding a bit like he had been stabbed or suffered a wound of another nature that affected speech, as the tall guy in the tux rose an eyebrow.

He was right...of course he was always right. Forethought was his thing.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TRY FOR VICTORY!"

The being could have sworn that the Kur King was grinning "Because...the end of this universe is NOW!"

And the being who was watching teleported a universe over, as a explosion that would have fulfilled Deidara and Rico's wildest hopes occurred.

But...as noble as Zak's death was...it would not finish the being off. The foe that now threatened the multiverse was too strong...though Zak would bye the Proemethi time to gather...a team to take him down once and for all.

Now then...the intro to the main plot's intro theme, Naruto's Closer theme, my personal favorite

_All that is near us_  
_We must know_

_Could disappear any day_

_Be careful_  
_The main key to finding happiness_  
_Lies nowhere else but in my soul_

_You could reminisce; you could recall_  
_The very last time you felt joy_  
_Or maybe you are so blessed to a point_  
_Where you can't remember anything_

_It's a harmony, a miracle_  
_Being able to breathe and live at all_  
_So here is your one and only chance_  
_Life is an opportunity_

_All that is near us_  
_We must know_  
_Could disappear any day_  
_Be careful_  
_The main key to finding happiness_  
_Lies nowhere else but in my soul_

_Some people may call a kind deed_  
_An act of mere hypocrisy_  
_But never mind those who have lost faith_  
_You shouldn't give in to what they say_

_As a matter of fact, let me tell you_  
_Even if it was for a selfish cause_  
_A salvageable hypocrisy_  
_Is superior to murderous honesty_

_Everybody tells you from time to time_  
_To never give up like a phrase from a movie_  
_They tell you to stand up for yourself_  
_As if was always that easy_

_Gather a handful of courage in my heart_  
_To go on and survive another day_

_All that is near us_  
_We must know_  
_Could disappear any day_  
_Be careful_  
_The main key to finding happiness_  
_Lies nowhere else but in my soul_

_Everybody tells you from time to time_  
_To never give up like a phrase from a movie_  
_They tell you to stand up for yourself_  
_As if was always that easy_

_Gather a handful of courage in my heart_  
_To go on and survive another day_


	2. The slight explanation of the Multiverse

I recently wrote a A/N that was just so...poetic about the theme of this entire event I decided to add it in...expanded of course.

The fact that my main reviewer for this story is absent right now is also a factor into this short piece.

The parts of the original message are underlined

Every universe is different. Look at the Ultimate Universe of Marvel, you have a Wolverine who was Magneto's lackey and Reed Richards goes evil, and has not done a face heel turn like Ulti Wolverine.

Each universe is created by a single branched decision, at least my own. Some the difference is so small that it is difficult to see, others are so large you can't believe they are the same. If but the nail can influence the worlds more than we know.

That nail could have been the nail in the cubbord under the stairs, that may have scratched a different part of Harry Potter. This in turn could have caused a different world, a world where Harry bleed to death from a critical nail based wound, or from typhus, and taken the horcrux from him that way.

The nail could have been the nail that had been used by Nagato to kill Kakashi. The nail could have been blunt and failed to penetrate Kakashi's skull, or it could have gone off course and been stuck in his mask and spat out like a twig.

Said nail could even have been a nail used to build Cadmus Labs, and when the first four of Young Justice fought Blockbuster, it could have slipped out and blinded Robin in the eye.

In a sense, so many alternate paths, and thus universes exist, and some are so twisted that its hard to even comprehend. What choices could have led a version of Hinata Hyuga to be a devil? A angel?

What choices created vampires? Werewolves? Republicans?

What choices caused the worlds of W.I.T.C.H and Winx Club to deviate? Naruto and Bleach? Percy Jackson and Class of the Titans?

Perhaps...its better not to ask. After all, if Deathstroke the Terminator, and Barney the DInosaur, somehow origianted from a specific choice, one has to wonder what sort of choice could do that.

Yes, I realize they are made by people with keyboards and too much time on their hands...but even then each mind is said to be different...

This, is the nature of the Multiverse. While some may wonder why we should even care about the death of world after world, for the simple decision of destroying a world creates another universe where the great enemy never did destroy the world.

Perhaps every universe, even the one from which one sees this message, is really made by a out of shape geek with a laptop, no relationship and a soda. Perhaps not...

You may say that in doing so, it is truly impossible for a single person to die, for so many branching decisions exist in infite number. However, it doesn't matter how many of a person exist, any life is worth protecting.

For that is the heroes way. Heroes stand against injustice, and save what lives they can. No matter if the hero is human or alien, superpowered or normal, uses lethal force or does not use lethal force, any hero of any grade of morals and powers from Superman down to the Punisher see their job as protecting the innocent.


	3. Rebooted crossover

Okay, this format isn't working, so bare with me as I change it a little

_The Promethetoid_

Its not the center of the universe, nor is it pretty...but the black, obsidian covered Promethetoid is the center meeting place of the universal brotherhood of Promethei, as in hundreds of Prometheus's, the titans of forethought.

Capable of contacting themselves across the universes, the Promethei here include the ones from Moon Heir and Divided Olympus...and any story you ever wrote about Percy Jackson.

"The Promethi recognize Prometheus 415" one Prometheus, who looked the same as all the others in the room, stood up as he used a clicker to create a giant, holographic map of the universes, before he began.

"The sacrifice of a Zak Saturday has only delayed His attack on the multiverses. He will regenerate...his kind is not easy to kill. Just ask the orphan..."

"You know, a lot of heroes are orphans; Clark, Bruce, Naruto, Harry..." a Promethei commented

"Anyway...a orphan has shown how difficult killing this person is...and His rampage across the worlds is not going to be simple to stop. He seeks power...and He feels as though that the universes will give him an endless supply of it."

"It will" Prometheus of Moon Heir muttered

"However, with his death we have a rare opportunity to stop him once and for all. His darkness will be manifesting at..well the current position I have already taken to sending an agent there..."

_A Hogwarts Headmaster's office_

"I do believe you are going at this whole thing the wrong way"

"There is no wrong way in my plan for the greater good of mankind"

It should be a shocker, but two Dumbledores, one the native one, the other the agent the Promethei pulled up (The Altered world Dumbledore), were currently debating.

"What purpose does leaving Harry with abusive relatives?" He was guilty of that back home, but he could plead the 'time travel relation distortion that distorted the ability of him to keep an eye on Harry' debate. But this him knew it.

And he let it happen.

"He would have been kept downtrodden, he would look to me as a savior...he would not go back to the muggle world home to those brutes. A broken Potter, a remold-able weapon against Voldemort!"

"And you will only allow him to be hit with a Killing Curse, so the Horcrux will be pushed out and he'll be free of Voldemort?"

Dumbledore laughed at his counterpart's idea "What absurd idea is that? Potter is to die facing Voldemort...either killing him and giving me the credit for training the one who destroyed Tom Riddle forever, or he dies, I kill Tom once he is vulnerable, and I get the credit for slaying two dark lords! Of course, once he dies, as his magical guardian...I will gain his riches for myself. It would be preferable if I can breed him with a trustworthy pureblood...Ginevra perhaps, but the end result will be the greater good"

"You know, I am you...and I fail to see what the Greater Good you want is" the Good Dumbledore commented, no mirth or twinkle in his tone or eyes.

"Its a game...and I am approaching its end result...the rule of magical and muggle Britain, and the epilogue of world power...the Greater Good of muggles and magicals. The magicals must be controlled the muggles must be controlled...lest the worlds be destroyed"

"Don't be so dramatic...the muggles know better than to nuke themselves..."

"Muggles need my guidance to survive!"

"You have a lot of hubris, you know" Good Dumbledore commented with a frown. Did people really think he acted like that"

"Since you don't agree with me...AVADA KEDARVA!"

_Back on the Promethetoid _

"...Okay we are changing our plans"!

"What...it could work..."

"NO IT WILL NOT! NOT TO MENTION, THE DARK ONE HAS JUST MANIFESTED ON A DIFFERENT WORLD, THAT SCAN WAS A FLUKE!"

"Wait, what world!"

_Meanwhile, the Justice League vs Hero League Verse...belle reeve person_

A black mass of smoke was flying over the high security prison for super villains, the black mass passing through the walls as if it had no substance to it...before forcing itself into the body of an inmate.

His code name was Ring a Ting Ting, with the power to tap into all spectrums of the Emotional Spectrum...red rage, green willpower, ect.

Its powerful...but he's so unstable its easy to plan what to do if he uses one.

Not to mention, the inhibitor collars help...

However, the collars only stop the person's abilities, if he gets controlled by a totally different power...

Well, lets just say

**BOOM!**

Okay, expect an update here after the next YJ episode...I just need certain verifications first before I go ahead

Also, this stories reboot should hopefully be better than the old one...hence the short intro chapter.


	4. The Foe vs Justice

The story continues, now that I have gotten back onto my now four story rotating schedule. By the way, do not expect Supermartian to be gone in this universe...actually expect a little twist that is common to my other stories...

Dalek; I'll see

_Flashback from last time_

_Meanwhile, the Justice League vs Hero League Verse...belle reeve person_

_A black mass of smoke was flying over the high security prison for super villains, the black mass passing through the walls as if it had no substance to it...before forcing itself into the body of an inmate._

_His code name was Ring a Ting Ting, with the power to tap into all spectrums of the Emotional Spectrum...red rage, green willpower, ect._

_Its powerful...but he's so unstable its easy to plan what to do if he uses one._

_Not to mention, the inhibitor collars help..._

_However, the collars only stop the person's abilities, if he gets controlled by a totally different power..._

_Well, lets just say_

_**BOOM!**_

Now then, to the carnage in real time

The figure frowned as he noted his orange prison uniform.

"This will not do for a god of all men..." grabbing his collar he yanked it off as a barrage of machine gun fire came out of the wall at him from the prison's automated defense systems.

However, he avoided the gun fire with amazing agility that even Batman would envy, as a mass of electricity formed on his hands. With a yell, he stabbed the turret straight through, causing it to explode as he landed on the ground as if he had just made a dunk.

"This body...it holds Lantern energy..." he smirked as his uniform shimmered, forming silver robes adorned with the symbols of the corps of lanterns, however the symbols of the Blue Lanterns, Indigo Tribe and the Star Sapphires quickly vanished, replaced with the symbols of the Black and White corps.

A second symbol was on his back, a fan of some sorts. He made sure it was grander than the corps of Rage, Avarice, Greed, Willpower, Death or Life

"Better" he smirked. He didn't have his hair, but it was a start of formality in this host body. Now then, time to get out of this civilian detention center...

_Meanwhile_

Amanda Waller was a notorious figure in the DC universes. She was a black lady known for her dislike of heroes, yet wasn't quite a villain.

She was more like a Greater Good Dumbledore...not bashed too far.

And she was not liking this at all...

"Get me the Justice League!" she did not like dealing with those potential dangers, they really needed to be registered with the government at least...but Prisoner Ring a Ting Ting was not acting normal...and had powers that weren't his.

She'd prefer to call the Hero League, but they died by the Light's hand...they did take down Ocean Master and Queen Bee with them though, with a hell load of minions.

_About 20 minutes later_

Black flames covered the wall in front of the powerful villain as the solid stone was being dissolved by the powerful fire.

The roof was a no go, the structure was made to resist Superman level strength. Even he had to admit he wasn't stronger than someone like Superman or Tsunade, he would not be able to hit the roof with enough strength...and the roof was laced with a carbon alloy that he had encountered on the last one of these types of Earths, that did not burn with his god fire.

_"Recognized, Wonder Woman, 03, Martian Manhunter, 07, Hawkman, 09, Captain Atom, 12, Captain Marvel, 15, Power Girl, 18, Doctor Fate 20"_

He turned around, raising his eyebrow in interest as 7 of this sort of Universe's most powerful heroes burst out of the Zeta Tube he forgot to destroy and flew at him; the amazon, the green monstrosity, the overgrown winged savage, the silver freak, the man child, the flying boobs and the bucket head (as he called them in his very arrogant mind)

"Stop!" Captain Atom ordered as he fired a radiation blast at the stranger.

As the symbol of the Yellow Lantern corps flared, causing a yellow wall of energy to block the attack.

"I do not bow to aliens, mutants, feminist nutjobs...or 10 year olds!"

"HEY..." Captain Marvel was 13...and why did he think this person reminded him of that Naruto Character whose hair looked like a duck...

He rose his hands as they glowed with the orange light of avarice "I have no time for you..." six bundles of orange light shot out from the Dark One as they began to take shape.

Taking the shape of six beings...

"Wait...those are..." Captain Marvel begin

"I am the Universe destroying god, the last Uchiha. With the Orange Light of Avarice, I can bring forth those who I have killed as my minions...and I have killed universes of beings. Now then...prepare to be destroyed by your Timverse Counterparts!"

For orange, construct versions of Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Supergirl and Dr. Fate were before them.

"But...to make things more...interesting." black light formed in Uchiha's robes.

"RISE!" black light surrounded the orange construct beings, who began to scream in agony as their bodies slowly solidified, but not in a good way.

They started to look more like Zombies...with black rings like the Green Lanterns on each finger.

"_REDNER ELBARTENEPMI EHT SLLAW DNA SGNILIEC!_" Dr. Fate cast a shimmer of golden life symbols covered the wall, restoring the damage his Amerteresu flames had caused to the barriers, then taking to blast his non zombie counterpart before it could break the spell as the counterparts took to fighting their other selves.

Uchiha looked on, a tad amused as the counterparts took to hammering one another with fists, nuke energies and maces, before he glared at the sealed wall.

His energy, which was at the present time a mixture of Lantern Energy and Chakra, a form of energy found mainly in his world type. While he had the ability to copy and learn techniques, and even figured out how to do it with non chakra based techniques during his world destroying search for power, and Taisune.

However, chakra was a form of energy in a similar vein to the magic Dr. Fate had...and trying to mix them would cause him to explode like anti matter.

He had tried...lets just say he was at his fourth or so body by now, when he had tried to obtain for himself a Voldemort's magic, a Mew's Pokemon abilities and a Link's Triforce.

Certain forces just didn't copy well

So, he would have to get a magical user to blast down the magic...

However, before he could call any more black lanterns...

'_ALPHA SQUAD ATTACK_!' he had taken telepathic detection long ago, so he heard this mental command, before his eyes changed into a red color, with three black comma like shapes in them, seeing the black haired, darkly dressed teenage male smash into him like a speeding muscle truck.

Crashing into a wall, a poof of smoke revealed a piece of rubble in its place.

As the dark haired teenager who attacked was momentarily confused by what just happened, having never seen the anime, Uchiha reappeared behind him, with a sparking fist.

"CHIDORI!"

The half Kryptonian managed to grab the sparking assasination jutsu in its tracks, his invulnerability managing to prevent him from facing its power.

'_Cassie, M'gann, Beetle, Static now!_'

From behind him, two teenage males of minority race, a black kid with dreadlocks in blue and white flying in on a electrically charged disk and a hispanic male covered in blue insecticidal armor both fired at him, with electrickinesis and energy respectively, while from each side two different girls, a blond haired girl who looked like a real kunoichi (Fit for his progeny that is), and a green skinned red head who looked more like a civilian.

Both of them had really, really big rocks that were promptly tossed at him like something out of the Green Nutcase's training methods, the blond with her bare hands and the girl who sort of reminded him of a watermelon with telekinesis.

Amusing really

"Blaze Release; Dome of Dark Flames!"

Bursting from Uchiha was a dome of the black flames he attacked the wall with earlier. The fire blocked the attacks from the four, but also engulfed the half Kryptonian

'_SUPERBOY/CONNER_!' their was a gender divide in who said what name, a divide he was able to hear in their mental conversation, as the symbol of the star Sapphires flashed briefly on the Uchiha, as he noted something...

A connection between the the two girls and the Superboy...via the Violet emotional light of love...of course he was going to see it destroyed though, as Kryptonians could not resist his Amarteresu flames.

**Cliffhanger**

**Orig Jutsu (What, if the Mysterious Power Villain shows up, I'm using this method to help the Naruto fans)**

**Blaze Release; Dome of Dark Flames**

**Kekkei Genkai (A)**

**Description; A dome of the Sunfire, Amarteresu, forms around the user, blocking attacks and causing close range damage**


	5. The Hero League

Archmage; That he is, and outside of the Omake's, no they are not. As to your comment on the next story on the cycle...I sadly have a life that I keeps throwing things at me...and a case of sporadic writers block...em you going to be around for a while?

Now then, expect another universe in itself to appear...

Now then, where were we?

_"CHIDORI!"_

_The half Kryptonian managed to grab the sparking assasination jutsu in its tracks, his invulnerability managing to prevent him from facing its power._

_'Cassie, M'gann, Beetle, Static now!'_

_From behind him, two teenage males of minority race, a black kid with dreadlocks in blue and white flying in on a electrically charged disk and a hispanic male covered in blue insecticidal armor both fired at him, with electrickinesis and energy respectively, while from each side two different girls, a blond haired girl who looked like a real kunoichi (Fit for his progeny that is), and a green skinned red head who looked more like a civilian._

_Both of them had really, really big rocks that were promptly tossed at him like something out of the Green Nutcase's training methods, the blond with her bare hands and the girl who sort of reminded him of a watermelon with telekinesis._

_Amusing really_

_"Blaze Release; Dome of Dark Flames!"_

_Bursting from Uchiha was a dome of the black flames he attacked the wall with earlier. The fire blocked the attacks from the four, but also engulfed the half Kryptonian_

_'SUPERBOY/CONNER!' their was a gender divide in who said what name, a divide he was able to hear in their mental conversation, as the symbol of the star Sapphires flashed briefly on the Uchiha, as he noted something..._

_A connection between the the two girls and the Superboy...via the Violet emotional light of love...of course he was going to see it destroyed though, as Kryptonians could not resist his Amarteresu flames._

'BE GONE YOU FIEND!' a powerful voice bellowed mentally as a fiery comet, in minature, smashed into the Uchiha and sent him flying into a wall, as Conner collapsed to the ground, the flames still burning on his back. The comet landed next to him, as the flames died down to reveal...a cat?

The cat was no ordinary cat, but a gray tom, smallish and with eyes that appeared to be blind. Two blades of a odd design appeared to be telekinetically hovering around its tail. Above each paw were silver bands, embodied with a gilded H.

"Are those keyblades?" Static asked, shocked. The blades had the rough shape of a key, but had themes to them that reflected something. "When did this become Kingdom Hearts?"

"Your seeing the ninja too, right?" Blue replied as the cat's ears twitched as Megan and Cassie flew over to the injured Superboy, though the flames repelled Megan.

'Wise Martian...the flames of Amarteresu are among the most dangerous fires in the known multiverse...' the cat mused as one keyblade touched Superboy, as the flames died out. 'Luckily, Dexter and Minister Granger managed to reverse a way to cancel them out, though clone boy here won't be taking down meteors anytime soon'

"Did the cat just say..." Static began before Uchia forced himself back up.

"Meddlesome cat! Who do you think you are, striking a Uchiha like that"

'I am Jayfeather of the Hero League, your reign of cross dimensional terror ends now you fowl fronted fiend!' the cat then eyed the young heroes with some disdain in his eyes 'Stay out of it, Sidekicks. This guy is a S list threat, he ain't some D lister like the Toiletnator, he's a threat to the very existence of the Multiverse. I have 40 years of experience, what do you have?'

'WE ARE NOT PUSH OVERS!" Cassie yelled

'To this guy, you are' the cat said dryly as his keyblades flashed, as a shimmering barrier formed behind him 'Now stay away'

"How campy can this stuck up cat be?" Static asked himself as Wonder Girl proceeded to pound at the barrier, wanting to rip the Uchiha apart for what he did to Superboy, while Megan was helping Superboy up...she was always the less headstrong of the two.

"Does that remind you of that cartoon based on the silver age..." Beetle began, before two sparking Chidori's formed in the Uchiha's hands as he charged at the cat, (DUO CHIDORI!) who jumped much farther than any cat really should, even one of the better jumpers of the feline world like a Caracal, and used his two keyblades to match the killer jutsu in a rapid series of blocks and slashes, before the cat swatted at Uchiha's eyes with his claws.

"HOW DOES A BLIND VERMIN LIKE YOU EVEN FIGHT!"

'With my mind! I am the guardian of the Rider's eggs, the Last of the Warriors, and one of the most powerful cats in the entire Multiverse...and I have back up. Seras, now!'

From behind the Uchiha, a large breasted, blond haired female in jean clothing that was both complementary to her assests, and conservative, with the same H band seen on Jayfeather adorned as a badge on her left breast pocket and a blue stone on her neck like a necklace, who also bore a single keyblade in her grasp, slash at the Uchiha's back...

As a huge bone armor form of chakra burst from him.

The two stared at the form in alarm, Seras's eyes flashing red as she snarled, fangs becoming evident from her mouth.

"She looks like that hot vampire from those mangas Paco reads" Blue Beetle said out loud. Said vampire noticed him with a frown.

"You know I'm a Grandmother, right? And married?"

The armor hid Blue Beetle's blush

"Really, you think a vampire whore and a fucking cat can stop a god!"

"We've fought gods...heck the gods got defeated by an army of Pokemon, they aren't that scary"

"Did I hear that right?" Megan frowned...was any day around here normal?

"I WILL SUMMON AN ARMY OF DEAD VERSIONS OF YOURSELVES..."

"Like those zombies I took down easily..." Seras frowned "I was trained to kill the dead...Black Lanterns aren't that difficult for me..." Uchiha then clutched his forehead as pain rocketed through his eyeballs "And a non Uchiha body hurts you...doesn't it? Surrender, and we can recommend a good therapist...Ienzo perhaps"

The Uchiha responded by bursting his stolen body into flames, vanishing.

"Not going the way I hoped it would" Seras said rather put off

**Duos Chidori**

**Rank; S**

**Description; Lightning Release usage of two Chidoris at once**

**Oh, and a word about the characters seen here, like Jayfeather or Seras, they come from a friend of mine, KrspaceT, who was a fanfiction writer who tried to write a universe that was pretty much Kingdom Hearts on steroids...who eventually gave up when reviews did not come. He gave me the freedom to play around with some of them for this story, and you may note they seem campy...well the fanfiction universe they come from, Taisune universe 1460, is very campy...  
**

**I'm just using them for some variety...**


	6. Alt Reality Mission

Curious; Dalek's review of the original version is exactly 2 months before Archmages review.

Archmage; Yes, I like reviews, like all writers a lack of reviews is lethal to my story writing. And perhaps when I have some more free time, I'd check out his stories

Now then, lets wrap up the intro chapters

Important chapter recap

_'BE GONE YOU FIEND!' a powerful voice bellowed mentally as a fiery comet, in minature, smashed into the Uchiha and sent him flying into a wall, as Conner collapsed to the ground, the flames still burning on his back. The comet landed next to him, as the flames died down to reveal...a cat?_

_The cat was no ordinary cat, but a gray tom, smallish and with eyes that appeared to be blind. Two blades of a odd design appeared to be telekinetically hovering around its tail. Above each paw were silver bands, embodied with a gilded H._

_"Are those keyblades?" Static asked, shocked. The blades had the rough shape of a key, but had themes to them that reflected something. "When did this become Kingdom Hearts?"_

_"Your seeing the ninja too, right?" Blue replied as the cat's ears twitched as Megan and Cassie flew over to the injured Superboy, though the flames repelled Megan._

_'Wise Martian...the flames of Amarteresu are among the most dangerous fires in the known multiverse...' the cat mused as one keyblade touched Superboy, as the flames died out. 'Luckily, Dexter and Minister Granger managed to reverse a way to cancel them out, though clone boy here won't be taking down meteors anytime soon'_

_"Did the cat just say..." Static began before Uchia forced himself back up._

_"Meddlesome cat! Who do you think you are, striking a Uchiha like that"_

_'I am Jayfeather of the Hero League, your reign of cross dimensional terror ends now..._

The Watchtower

"Okay, this place looks more like Tonto's floating waffle storage facility than a grand HQ" Jayfeather snarked as he and Seras were being interrogated, slash having diplomatic talks, with the Justice League and Team.

The Justice League looked like the normal one at the five year time line point, though with the additional of Power Girl, a fiery headed hero, literally, named Firestorm, and without Black Lightning, who had died with his Hero League teammates

The Young Justice Team also had some similarity to the normal team as expected after five years time, but with Static, the black haired Terra (Atlee) and the upright dog green Lantern G'Nort, who the Guardians preferred by far, far away from 'an important part of space', with Zatanna and Rocket still on the team.

And a lack of Lagoon Boy.

At the moment, G'Nort was hiding behind Nightwing, scared of Jayfeather. Yeah...G'Nort...

"HEY! DO YOU KNOW HOW EXPENSIVE THIS PLACE IS TO MAINTAIN...FLASH'S FOOD BILLS ALONE ARE ASTRONOMICAL!" Hal complained

"HEY!"

'I'm just saying, the Rider's fortifications of Utgard where I live is a lot nicer...same with Greenia, the Hero League center city...sort of like your Oa, but without those disgusting guardians, and a bunch of things that only two legs like Seras could appreciate. I happen to notice you lack meditation gardens, cat sized elevators, herb gardens, nor dragon eggs...'

"Jayfeather, lets not insult their base, we have more important things to do" Seras sighed as she noted the heroes "You want to know the story...then here you go. Jayfeather, mental imaging please"

The cat nodded as they all seemed to be in a black mental sphere, like what John or Megan might do to mentally explain a story.

What story is next to be visited? Next Gen is off limits as of now, and perhaps Altered World too.

"The Hero League is a 40 year old, and still going strong, universe expanding justice league of sorts, having clandestine contact with over 100 worlds scattered across the universe" various images flickered as they said this, a castle filled with Pokemon, a metalic world home to Transformers, a world featuring dragon riders and a world with a magical castle, "I do believe you know most of them as various forms of your mass media".

"Of the known worlds, only a few don't have direct hero league involvement; the Vampiric Woods world withdrew after the devastating Fusion Wars at the request of the Volturi..." an image of the sparkling council appeared around them

"THEY EXIST!" Cassie said in a disgusted tone

"Yeah, I hate them too. Vampiris Twilightus are disgraces if you ask me. I'm a different race of Vampire, one of the last of my kind because my world was destroyed long ago, we don't associate" at several concerned looks, she noted the stone in her necklace "This gem here is called a soul stone. It renders me mostly human...I get the vampire benefits, but none of the consequences. I can eat a hamburger in the sunlight while bathing in a river and I'd be perfectly fine...as long as it stays on. Should it fall off...well its not pleasant"

'Can we skip the part about the worlds who have no want with us and get to the villain part?'

"Fine Jay...fine" the image now turned into something that almost looked like a old war film, except it was in color of course, but it had that feel.

Though, instead of the Justice Society, it was showing a bunch of other people fighting; a kid who had a watch that flashed green and changed his form into strange, possibly alien creatures, a oddly yellow skinned monk with a big head who controlled water, a squad of four penguins, and a girl in orange with a monkey tail bouncing about, among many others

Basically, a bunch of cartoon characters like Ben 10, Omi, the Penguins of Madagascar and one of those Mew Mew types.

And the army was made mostly of heartless, with some bad guys in there...ranging from really scary ones like the giant decepticon robots to the lame guy in the pharmacist outfit.

"The Hero League originally formed to combat the powerful forces of evil that had aligned under the first powerful dark lord of our universe; Darth Sidious. XANA, Tigerstar, Hacker, Paul, Dr. Doofemsmirtz, Nedry, Father, Megatron ect. This war saw most of the worlds that did get destroyed; Danville, Land of Aliens, Draculania, ect." Images of each villain flickered around as she commented on this.

"That sounds like my childhood gone wild" Static muttered

"Well I never had one" Superboy muttered darkly

"I'm surprised Voldemort isn't among them" Cassie scoffed as Seras gave her a look.

"Voldemort's world was not drawn into the original world...Voldemort once did get into a fight with several of us; Toph, myself and Jayfeather, Aelita, Sari, Ashoka, in Ba Sing Se's underground...not pretty. Harry Potter" both of them seemed to mourn at his name "Defeated him as your books say, then during the second great universal war..."

'Started by the return of Kronos...'

"He came back, and that guy is annoying to kill...particularly after he started turning cross world artifacts, like Zeus's master bolt and his son, into his new Horcrux's. The guy at least never worked with Kronos, though even until this day we cant' find where the Death Eater/Decepticon alliance is hiding up."

"Then..."

"Can we skip the history lesson" Captain Atom drawled "Don't we have a major problem out of an anime to deal with"

'Stupid Radioactive Two Leg, we stick jerks like you with the Future Predators in the prison realm'

"Future Predators?" Miss Martian asked as Seras shivered

"This trans universal stuff gives me a headache" Rocket complained.

"It still does" Seras noted "Now then, the villain we are dealing with is Sasuke Uchiha, as you may be aware, but from a universe unknown, though it is known to be inhabited by a universe traveler named Taisune..."

'You mean Naruto...I was there when we met him. The guy's just using a stage name'

"I never get the memo...anyway we believe that that Sasuke is after that Naruto, intending to have a final battle with him. The problem is, he's gaining power as he destroys entire realities seeking godhood. That Naruto may be powerful, but against such power as this Sasuke has gained, he will be defeated, and all of reality will be at the Uchiha's mercy as he focuses 100% on his godhood. With our current situation, the Hero League will be destroyed if he have to deal with a full on additional front..."

'We don't have a lot of time as it is...normally I would not do this, but my whiskers are twitching. I fear that we will be needed back home to keep Voldemort away from Harry's widow, or something' Jayfeather jumped down as his bands glowed.

'I, Jayfeather, of the Hero League, deputize Young Justice of this world...to act in the Hero League's stead to pursue the Uchiha menace...though if you capture our Prometheus that would be appreciated. His warant is 41 years due in Olympian Manhattan.'

The H of the hero league shimmered above, as a slightly temporary version of the symbol appeared on the team, on the opposite side of Tim's R symbol, inside Nightwing's bird, ect.

"What gives you the authority to do that!" Hawkman demanded as Jayfeather smirked mentally.

'As Bast says, as a cat, everything I see...is mine'


	7. Percy vs Part 1

One of these days, I am going to figure out this new Image manager. Also, keeping an eye out for the new TD series...yes I know it aired in Canada already but don't you dare spoil

If you do...I WILL CANCEL YOUR FAVORITE STORY!

Recap

_"Can we skip the history lesson" Captain Atom drawled "Don't we have a major problem out of an anime to deal with"_

_'Stupid Radioactive Two Leg, we stick jerks like you with the Future Predators in the prison realm'_

_"Future Predators?" Miss Martian asked as Seras shivered_

_"This trans universal stuff gives me a headache" Rocket complained._

_"It still does" Seras noted "Now then, the villain we are dealing with is Sasuke Uchiha, as you may be aware, but from a universe unknown, though it is known to be inhabited by a universe traveler named Taisune..."_

_'You mean Naruto...I was there when we met him. The guy's just using a stage name'_

_"I never get the memo...anyway we believe that that Sasuke is after that Naruto, intending to have a final battle with him. The problem is, he's gaining power as he destroys entire realities seeking godhood. That Naruto may be powerful, but against such power as this Sasuke has gained, he will be defeated, and all of reality will be at the Uchiha's mercy as he focuses 100% on his godhood. With our current situation, the Hero League will be destroyed if he have to deal with a full on additional front..."_

_'We don't have a lot of time as it is...normally I would not do this, but my whiskers are twitching. I fear that we will be needed back home to keep Voldemort away from Harry's widow, or something' Jayfeather jumped down as his bands glowed._

_'I, Jayfeather, of the Hero League, deputize Young Justice of this world...to act in the Hero League's stead to pursue the Uchiha menace...though if you capture our Prometheus that would be appreciated. His warant is 41 years due in Olympian Manhattan.'_

_The H of the hero league shimmered above, as a slightly temporary version of the symbol appeared on the team, on the opposite side of Tim's R symbol, inside Nightwing's bird, ect._

_"What gives you the authority to do that!" Hawkman demanded as Jayfeather smirked mentally._

_'As Bast says, as a cat, everything I see...is mine'_

End Recap

And, by popular consent, it takes place in Sabine Gem, but starring a hero from another world of that 'verse (think Kingdom Hearts worlds)

Who is this hero...

A unconscious black haired teenager, with sea green eyes with jeans and a orange T shirt with the logo of a black Pegasus, otherwise known as Percy Jackson, forced himself up, finding himself in the dark part of an alleyway, a tad uneasy.

"Where...where am I? This isn't the Underworld...either kind, or the First Nome?"

'_It smells_' the spirit of one of his prior incarnations, a brown haired, green eyed girl in silver camouflage named Rose appeared to him as a ghost '_It smells like the bad side of New York around here'_

_'No no...bad side of L._A' a similar apparation who looked liked a more classical era'd version of Percy, Georgius, appeared as well

_'Same thing'_

_'Not'_

"Can you two not bicker in a way that makes me wonder if I need therapy?" Percy complained as Georgius grinned.

'_But you do need therapy'_

'_Wait...is that!_' Rose pointed up into the sky, where a signal was beaming into the sky.

A symbol of a bat.

'_Is that the Bat signal?_' Georgius asked as Percy's eyes went wide.

"Where the Hades am I?" Percy then heard the nearby trash can shake.

'_If the Joker is in there...kill him'_ Rose said darkly.

Begin adventure mode (On the bottom of a screen a headshot of Percy next to a green health bar and blue demigod power meter, and below it a orange meter labeled Unbirth, with a trident in the background)

'_Am I the only one who sees the Kingdom Hearts health bar_?' Georgius asked as Percy gave him a concerned look.

"Rose, I think you hit him too much" Percy mused as the trash can burst out a...glowing orange creature.

"That looks like an Orange Lantern construct!"

'_It looks like one of those Pokemon things_' Rose growled

'PIKA!' the orange mouse construct flew at Percy, glowing orange as it attacked, before Percy drew his pen, clicking it as it burst into a full bronze sword, and swiped through the orange energy construct...

The thing dissolved into nothingness, as Percy blinked.

"Okay...even for me this is weird" Percy muttered...as Sasuke observed him from the top of the buildings.

"So, its one of those universes...destroying this one won't be as easy as I'd prefer from a singular world universe...but with several worlds in this one it will keep any followers off me..."

He noted Percy Jackson with an amused look, as he continued to talk to himself in his maddened state.

"Ahh, a Percy Jackson...they are always so much fun. Their achilles curse and resistance to fire gives me hours of...enjoyment. Wonder if this one still has his" orange light flared in the hands of Sasuke as he grinned.

"Oh well...time to see"

Huge flares of orange light flared up around Percy, as various beings began to take shape...

Into orange, glowing versions of dozens of beings; two beavers, a being that was a cat one end and a dog another, a trio of cat like creatures, two mice, a huge Gargoyle, a sneaky business type, a guy with a mustache, a large chicken, an army of little, formerly blue people, a guy with a weird hunchback, and a fat cat

Aka, Dagget and Norbert Beaver, Catdog, Yakko Wakko and Dot, Pinky and the Brain, Goliath, Xanatos, Ned Flanders, Foghorn Leghorn, the Smurfs, Crocker and Garfield.

"Did my childhood come back to kill me!" Percy demanded in horror.

'_Mortal child entertainment...frankly scares me'_ Rose mused

As Sasuke changed his mind of what he wanted to attack Percy, as the lights merged into one he formed a black burst of light as well, before flying off.

Percy's eyes went wide as the orange light went black, as the shape began to take shape.

"In the name of the great Geoff Johns..." Percy said in horror from what was forming before him.

The being was in dark armor, with blackish gray skin and red eyes. the being seemed to appear as though made from granite, but the darkness it gave off was no granite, not even the Granite Hades used.

The black lantern ring and zombified featured didn't help.

The being was stronger than a titan, and one of the most fearsome beings in all of 'comic' world. Beings like Galactus, Surtur, Thanos, Starro and the Anti Monitor were in the same category as this one.

His name was even scary too...and its name...was Darkseid.

'_I am suddenly glad I am only a spirit_' Georgius said in terror


	8. Percy vs Part 2

I need sleep

Dalek; consider what happens when he does use that power, the repercussions. If he uses Georgius, his powers vanish, if he uses Rose, she ends up in control of his body. If he uses both of them...It, would, be, really, BAD!

Archmage; Well note this...Darkseid is very, very, very bad news. The fact that a single person could kill him and enslave them to his will, really bad news

Point recap

_"Did my childhood come back to kill me!" Percy demanded in horror._

_'Mortal child entertainment...frankly scares me' Rose mused_

_As Sasuke changed his mind of what he wanted to attack Percy, as the lights merged into one he formed a black burst of light as well, before flying off._

_Percy's eyes went wide as the orange light went black, as the shape began to take shape._

_"In the name of the great Geoff Johns..." Percy said in horror from what was forming before him._

_The being was in dark armor, with blackish gray skin and red eyes. the being seemed to appear as though made from granite, but the darkness it gave off was no granite, not even the Granite Hades used._

_The black lantern ring and zombified featured didn't help._

_The being was stronger than a titan, and one of the most fearsome beings in all of 'comic' world. Beings like Galactus, Surtur, Thanos, Starro and the Anti Monitor were in the same category as this one._

_His name was even scary too...and its name...was Darkseid._

'_I am suddenly glad I am only a spirit_' _Georgius said in terror_

End Point Recap

_Sabine gem World_

"OH COME ON! WHY MUST THE UNIVERSE HATE ME!"

Darkseid's eyes glowed as Percy's eyes went wide

'_Oh great, lasers_' Rose sarcastically snarked '_That's hardly a problem, do you know how many monsters have those?_' the lasers fired as Percy dodged them, the giant red lasers shooting a few yards behind him, than turning around

_'But...not many do that...or any at all_'

Percy, mentally searching out water, raised his hand towards a nearby street, bursting open a sewer cap to unleash a wall of sewer water to absorb the Omega lasers, than to attack Darkseid.

Who blocked it with a black energy wall

'_I'd run..._.' Georgius suggested

Sasuke watched the fight from up top 'Interesting, this one has spirits guiding him...a smart Jackson might just run...' he snapped his fingers as orange and black light flew behind Percy, taking a form...

And binding Percy with metal arms, as a black lantern, of Doctor Octupus, as Sasuke jumped down.

"Huh...first cartoons, then DC, Marvel and now Shohen Jump?" Percy had to ask as Sasuke glared at him.

"You should be humbled by my presence, Demigod"

"Why should I be humbled by someone who looks like his hair is a ducks ass?"

Sasuke bared his teeth as his Sharingan activated "TSUKOYOMI!", as Percy Jackson began to wildly twitch in agony, like if he got Crucioed.

"FOOLISH DEMIGOD! I HAVE KILLED OTHERS LIKE YOU FOR LESSER INSULTS! NOW, TELL ME HOW YOU CAN COMMUNICATE WITH DEAD SPIRITS...WITHOUT TURNING THEM INTO ZOMBIES!"

Percy gritted his teeth, as he glared at him "Its no way your ever have!"

Sasuke's eye rose a fraction of a nanometer "You broke out of Tsukoyomi...those spirits had something to do with it...I was going to simply destroy you, but now you have taken my interest. It could have just been a fluke with the new body, or you could truly be unique among the Jackson's of the Multiverse...I'll think I'll freeze you and try it out once this body is fully mine"

"One...you were not this mad in the Anime...two I don't think so" Closing his eyes, he felt the trace bits of oil on Black Lantern Octupus inside his tentacles, and used them to shatter the arms binding him, before recalling the Gotham Brand Sewer water around him, forming into a giant, water armored form sort of like a fully armored, less creepy, and much better for the users eyes Susanno (With all toxins on the outer shell)

Sasuke frowned "That looks like a House of Life technique...Darkseid return!" the god dissolved into orange and black light "I want to take care of this personally" As Susanno formed around Sasuke, matching the size of Percy's armor.

'Did the guy really use Darkseid like a Pokemon? I don't know if I should laugh, or fear for my life'

'_I'd fear for it Percy_' Rose mused

'I agree'

The two armor forms clashed, smashing into each other like a duo of dueling giants. Slashing with swords, the water version of Riptide against a blade from the Susanno, the weakened Sasuke's Susanno was good, but not enough to truly defeat Percy.

Of course, once the body was fully his, then it would work. Until then...lets hope there enough Green Light in the body of Ring a Ting Ting to resist Sasuke.

"_FIRE RELEASE; GRAND FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!_"

A fireball launched into Percy's armor, knocking Percy back a few yards, smashing into a building with the gentleness of a crashed car.

"You know, Fire Style; Fireball Jutsu sounds better if you ask me" Percy muttered

"DUB LOVER!"

"What?" did Sasuke just break the fourth wall? At some point, he must of used the Sharingan to take the power of someone who could

"WATER STYLE; DONUT MAKER JUTSU!" Percy yelled as a huge stream of water flew from the sewer, smashing into the chest of Susanno with the pressure of the deepest Ocean Chasm.

_'Percy, you cannot use Chakra_!' Rose demanded

'_You actually know what that is?_' Georgius quipped

'_SILENCE_!'

"I know...I just wanted to do that" (A/N, that was sort of what was supposed to happen to Zeus first, before I made the fight more...showing off that Zeus was in the wrong)

The name came from the fact that Susanno now looked like a donut, or more specifically, had a Donut Hole in its armor.

Sasuke was fuming "YOU DEMIGOD BASTARD!" ("Guilty", technically all demigods were...with perhaps the exception of Orion, maybe...) "YOU DARE MOCK SACRED NINJUTSU WITH SUCH A FOOLISH NAME! NO CIVILIAN SCUM CAN EVEN PRETEND TO HOLD SUCH POWER!"

"Wow...I ticked you off. Anyway, if you want serious..." Percy smirked as he silently sent a stream of water into Sasuke's armor "Maybe this name will be better...WATER STYLE; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!"

"WHAT! ****** *** *** ** ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *!" Sasuke screamed as the attack was done Demigod style.

"I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Weren't you already going to?"

'_Percy, don't piss off supervillians!_'

Orig Jutsu

**WATER STYLE; DONUT MAKER JUTSU**

**Rank; A**

**Description; A heavy pressure stream of water smashes into the target until a hole is made going straight through**

**Water style; 1000 years of Death**

**Rank; C**

**Description; Kakashi's joke jutsu, done with a stream of water demigod style**


	9. Percy aftermath

Dalek; See last Review, and also note that I am going to just so tease your constant requests, but it will have a slight to it you might not expect

And so this little squabble ends, with more of the problem fleshed out

Recap

_"WATER STYLE; DONUT MAKER JUTSU!" Percy yelled as a huge stream of water flew from the sewer, smashing into the chest of Susanno with the pressure of the deepest Ocean Chasm._

_'Percy, you cannot use Chakra!' Rose demanded_

_'You actually know what that is?' Georgius quipped_

_'SILENCE!'_

_"I know...I just wanted to do that" (A/N, that was sort of what was supposed to happen to Zeus first, before I made the fight more...showing off that Zeus was in the wrong)_

_The name came from the fact that Susanno now looked like a donut, or more specifically, had a Donut Hole in its armor._

_Sasuke was fuming "YOU DEMIGOD BASTARD!" ("Guilty", technically all demigods were...with perhaps the exception of Orion, maybe...) "YOU DARE MOCK SACRED NINJUTSU WITH SUCH A FOOLISH NAME! NO CIVILIAN SCUM CAN EVEN PRETEND TO HOLD SUCH POWER!"_

_"Wow...I ticked you off. Anyway, if you want serious..." Percy smirked as he silently sent a stream of water into Sasuke's armor "Maybe this name will be better...WATER STYLE; 1000 YEARS OF DEATH!"_

_"WHAT! ****** *** *** ** ** * * * * * * * ** * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *!" Sasuke screamed as the attack was done Demigod style._

_"I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_"Weren't you already going to?"_

_'Percy, don't piss off supervillians!'_

End Recap

Sasuke looked at his left hand, while the right was massaging his violated ass.

He, Hated, Being, In, A, New, Body...period. Whenever he did so, his powers were so shot that he had the finess of the dobe back when he was in Konoha!

He normally had the power to make Superman bleed, to rip the Hulk's arm off, so much power not even Amon could suck it all away.

This demigod would not win just because his powers were off...

Of course, when your chakra control was shot, think like the dobe...

Go for overkill!

"WORLD SLAYING CHIDORI!" Sasuke's Susanno rose into the air, as lightning gathered on the fist of it. This technique was crude, and would only destroy a single world, and not the universe...but it would get rid of the Demigod.

"That is bad..." This was the time for an Unbirth...which was risky..."UNBIRTH..."

That was when the world he was on exploded as the Chidori raped the Earth, sending Percy and a gemstone flying across the space of this universe, this Percy's home one (Kingdom Hearts style)

...

_Some time later_

Percy opened his eyes, groggily as he forced himself up.

"Urg...I am not feeling the aster..." he said, not exactly sure why he just said that. When he looked up into the sky, from wherever he landed, he was seeing...a huge assortment of strange visions.

The halls of a ruined Olympus trembled as a green haired, tanned girl's fist collided with that of an older looking Artemis, the auburn Huntress, as their attempted to kill each other, the collision of the powers of a demon host and a goddess.

**Fu (Mysterious Power) vs Artemis (Olympus Divided)**

For as a blackish blue haired, strange red eyed being with a hand coated in an electric charge flew at a robed being with ebony hair and killing curse green eyes with a fire equivelent, a good version of a villain and a evil version of a hero collide on the side of an infamous water fall in a canyon.

**Sasuke (Vampiress) vs Harry Potter (Dark Dragen's Rise of Dark Lord Vulcan)**

As a girl in a black and white feminized suit began blasting magic at a bushy haired female, the random battles grew worse as Hogwarts felt magics collide

**Zatanna (Next Gen) vs Hermione Granger (Restored Legacy)**

The power of the frozen world collided in Training Ground Seven as a version of the Bluenette Hinata Hyuga collided ice claws with Percy's friend Tasukeru Yuki, a Yuki-Onna

**Hinata Hyuga (Brown Phantom Yokaigakure) vs Tasukeru Yuki (Moon Heir)**

Nor, as a Naruto with fox ears and a tail was knocked away by a Hagrid smashing him with his Umbrella into one of the Half-Giant's pumpkins near his hut, the battle between man and beast is highlighted as well int he confusion maelstrom as various monsters like a Manticore Named Bob, a Chimera named Sparky and a rather vicious Three Headed Puppy named Tibbles

**Naruto (Robin E.X.E hanyou Naruto and his Vixens) vs Hagrid and his 'pets' (Altered World)**

Percy blinked as these visions kept happening

"Its bad, isn't it" the Prometheus of his world commented as he appeared in front of Percy with a frown.

"Prometheus!"

"Yes...me. How are you enjoying your cross world quest"

"YOU PUT ME HERE!"

"Yes...to stop this crisis"

"A crisis...caused by a mildly deranged Anime character!"

"In some universes, your a book character"

"WHAT! A BOOK CHARACTER! PLEASE DON'T TELL ME THEY MADE ME INTO A MOVIE!"

"It wasn't as bad as Eragon, City of Ember or Inkheart...or whatever Inksomething it was, and a box office success...but as an adaption it was no Harry Potter or Hunger Games goes...it got mixed reviews"

"Damn Hollywood"

"So true. Anyway, the Promethei of the Multiverse are working on a solution...and your part of it. There are many universes in danger...and we need every hero we can get. The Promethei will heal your real body..."

"REAL BODY!"

"Yeah...the body you have is a Shabti sort of thing...its controlled by you but its not quite you...but anyway the Promethei will heal your body...only if you help save the universe"

"Um...speaking of saving the universes...why was a GOOD Sasuke fighting some sort of EVIL Harry Potter?"

Prometheus frowned "Ever read Infinite Crisis from DC...its a similar concept. Sasuke wrecks universal walls when he travels, unlike the more...elegant methods people such as myself and Taisune..."

"Wait...Taisune? That weird guy from Disney World!"

"Yeah...him. He's the Naruto from Sasuke's home world...its complicated. Anyway, the destruction that Sasuke causes is repaired by the universe's natural equilibrium, but these fractures cause random fluctuations. For example, people from those worlds become violently disoriented and end up briefly fighting others from that world, though they loose their memories of such fights. Characters from other universe's end up being eerily similar..." Prometheus took out a I-Pad as he did so "For example..."

Your Universe

_"Some mother you are...the poor girl lives alone with her poor, infirm father. Look, she ain't contracted to me, she works on someone else's payroll. If you want to blame some one for, BLAME YOURSELF!"_

_Now that, was the wrong thing to say, for using her left hand, now coated in flames, she..._

**Buffering, Buffering, Buffering (STUPID GOD-PAD!)**

_...stabbed him through the chest, grabbing his heart as his body began to catch on fire from within...melting like candle wax all over the ground...looking more like concentrated pigeon droppings than any sort of human._

_However, from his burning, melting body...a gamblers chip fell from his body... monogrammed with a moon._

_Not her moon however, a different symbol...a different moon god...a taunt, and an I.D for the person who had her daughter._

_"KHONSU!"_

And Another Universe

_And as a result, you are now the property, of the Gato syndicate. Now, I don't really like your kind, but many do. Your, very good for, keeping business relations. And they pay a premium for fresh lots" the language may be foreign, but his tone sent shivers down their spines, he was going to have people rape them...for money._

_"Of course, my coming customers have a, ripping fetish, they also like terror, so be free to..." a bang_

_"Um, they here" Golash grunted, when the door was blasted down by a water tendril, that flew into Golash and pierced him like a sword. The probably inbred Boonie hit the ground as Slump looked around in terror, as Gato concealed his alarm_

_The girls, well it was better then being raped, dying quickly._

_Then, out of nowhere, a blast of electricity struck into Slump, setting him of fire as Gato found himself trapped between water, and lightning._

**Buffering...Buffering (Stupid God-Pad! WHY DO THEY NEVER WORK RIGHT!)**

_As his spine got snapped_

_He cried out in pain, as something went inside him, and grabbed his heart...and then he knew not, as his body began to melt like a candle. The girls looked disturbed, and slightly relieved._

_As the body of the smuggler melted down, their savior was shown, as the water and lightning also revealed two others_

_The water was controlled by a boy with jet black hair, in American cloths, the lightning by a girl who looked about his age, with looks that, to the Iranian, would have gotten her stoned._

_While 'Gato' was apparently killed by a 12 year old in silver, with unholy rage_

"Okay...that was frankly horrifying" Percy looked ill

'My mistress is most powerful isn't she' Rose commented as Georgius snickered, as he did whenever she called Artemis her 'Mistress'.

"Hey, in the second world, you marry Artemis..."

"WHAT!"

"And Annabeth...Thalia...did I mention you also beheaded Apollo in that world"

"WHAT SORT ON UNIVERSE IS THAT!"

"A harem type, but that's not important right now...These acts of destruction, conflict and comparability similar events help jump start other, young universes problems; earlier revivals of Kronos, Voldemort, Apophis, and can even twist the natural order of the universes out of hand...oh by the way don't touch that gem by your foot...or your end up with a harem...good bye" Prometheus vanished as Percy not only jumped far, far away from the evil gem, but had to wonder where he was...before he realized something.

He could still see Rose and Georgius, Unbirth hadn't activated...

Or did it?

**Orig moves**

**WORLD SLAYING CHIDORI**

**Rank; S**

**Description; Chakra levels that make the Kyuubi seem like a bashed Sakura are loaded into a hand and stabbed into the earth, causing that world to explode like it got blasted by the death star.**

**Okay, so where should Sasuke strike next? We've been to Justice League vs Hero League and to the now destroyed world of Sabine Gem, where to next? The battle front is still moving. **


	10. Sage and Sasuke Seperate

I took the day off to see Brave...its a good film

Flashback, cross story

_"Hokage-Sama!" a random Chunnin burst into the office of the Hokage of the universe where Percy Jackson had landed, where an alternate version of Sasuke was dealing with the omni present demon of Paper Work, as the Rokudiame._

_"Yes" he said __irritably._

_"A letter, sir..." Sasuke took the envelope as the Chunnin left._

_Opening the letter, he was astonished at who had sent it_

_The letter, was from the Naruto of this world, who vanished without a trace during the invasion, and the brave hero who inspired him to become a Hokage. _

End Flashback

Sasuke Uchiha, like all Hokage's, hated paperwork...particularly with the sudden surge of mysterious documents that seamed to be appearing.

An Brochure to 'Yokai Academy' (The finest school in the world for monsters in the modern Human World)

A diploma from 'Ba Sing Se University' (A bachelors in Earthbending Landscaping)

A 'Herbology O.W.L' (What is the natural range of the Venomous Tentacula, the scientific name of Boobotuber is, ect)

A 'Justice League Membership Card' (Captain Marvel, 15)

A 'Avengers Membership Card' (Black Panther)

A large book called 'Domir al Wyrda' (It was written in a language unknown to Ninja kind)

A poster of some gay looking he-she named Justin Bieber (signed by what appeared to be girls' handwriting)

A Magazine featuring the 'Gym Leaders, Champion and Elite Four of Poketopia 2' featuring Gramite (Geodude, Rogenrola, Onix) Baki (Zigzagoon, Farfetch'd, Dunsparce) Cumulo (Scyther, Tranquil, Skarmory) Chema (Roselia, Ariados, Serviper) Nyx (Murkrow, Mightyena, Liepard, Absol) Insecta (Ledian, Butterfree, Ninjask, Shedinja) Galvin (Ferroseed, Magneton, Aggron) Brawla (Throth, Sawk, Lucario, Herracross, Meinsho) Marina (Cloyster, Vaporeon, Starmie, Swanna, Gastrodon, Milotic) Joul (Jolteon, Magnezone, Eelektross, Lanturn, Luxray, Electrode) Pyro (Flareon, Houndoom, Chandelure, Volcarona, Camerupt, Arcanine) Buckroot (Roserade, Ludicolo, Leafeon, Parasect, Berloom, Ferrothorn) and Wyvern (Kindgra, Salamence, Dragonite, Flygon, Hydregion, Garchomp)

Normally they would just assume that the paperwork was written by a weirdo...but they all had a strange energy, it wasn't chakra, but not Gelel energy, or as the Nara's of this world had checked in secret, vampiric in origin.

The letter was an exception to the rule of paperwork he did not want to deal with, and the only paperwork that he had gotten in the last few months that didn't actually come from a destroyed reality.

But, before he could actually read it

"HOKAGE-SAMA, A BOOK CHARACTER IS BEING PURSUED BY OUR FORCES!"

"WHAT! WHO...WHY...HOW...WHO ORDERED THAT...WHY WOULD SOME ONE ORDER THAT...HOW COULD THEY EVEN SAY THAT"

"Because he looks like my daughter's summer reading book" The Ninja took out a Library copy of 'The Lightning Thief'.

Sasuke rose his eyebrow at this "Oh, Rick Riordan...shame what happened to him"

His kids complained when the Akatsuki killed him before he could start writing the fifth book of the Heroes of Olympus.

Damn Hidan and his 'Protecting the honor of Jashin'

_Percy's home Universe; Thermopalye_

"FIRE RELEASE; GREAT FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" The evil Sasuke we all hate spewed the 5 foot fireball towards the hooded figure with the staff, the enigmatic Sage of Ragnarok.

With her staff, said sage pierced the fireball, the sparks from it dispersing as Sasuke got in close with Chidori...

The chidori then struck the sage...as a knife struck in between the second and third vertebrae on his neck.

The two collapsed, as blood began trickling from both wounds; the sage muttering something as bindings formed around the chidori stab wound, and a green web of Lantern power on Sasuke's injury.

Sasuke growled "YOU...WHATEVER GENDER YOU ARE! DUOS CHIDORI!" Two chidori formed on each of Sasuke's hands as he flew at the Sage.

The sage noted her staff, her ADHD allowing her to process the fact that metal conducted electricity above her adrenaline...as she chose to use a few other tools she had 'obtained'.

"DIE YOU FREAK!" The chidori struck...

Into the gigantic master bolt she had stolen from Zeus...

The Chidori dissolved, as the bolt glowed a dangerous color. Sasuke was not amused "WHAT THE...CHIDORI! CHIDORI! RAIKIRI! RAIKIRI!" the attack would start to form, but then it would fall apart into little sparks.

The sage smirked, as she drew the master bolt back as Sasuke's eyes went wide.

The bolt was fired, as Sasuke formed a shield of green energy...and a portal behind him.

This was actually rather well planned, as the impact shattered the shield like a boulder to a Justin Beiber Poster, and knocked him into the portal before he got fried.

The sage stared where the portal had been for a while, before she turned and vanished.

_Back in the Last Vampiress Universe_

Recap (Figured it flowed better here)

_"Okay...that was frankly horrifying" Percy looked ill_

_'My mistress is most powerful isn't she' Rose commented as Georgius snickered, as he did whenever she called Artemis her 'Mistress'._

_"Hey, in the second world, you marry Artemis..."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"And Annabeth...Thalia...did I mention you also beheaded Apollo in that world"_

_"WHAT SORT ON UNIVERSE IS THAT!"_

_"A harem type, but that's not important right now...These acts of destruction, conflict and comparability similar events help jump start other, young universes problems; earlier revivals of Kronos, Voldemort, Apophis, and can even twist the natural order of the universes out of hand...oh by the way don't touch that gem by your foot...or your end up with a harem...good bye" Prometheus vanished as Percy not only jumped far, far away from the evil gem, but had to wonder where he was...before he realized something._

_He could still see Rose and Georgius, Unbirth hadn't activated..._

_Or did it?_

End Recap

Percy looked around the...colorful town, in a good way, trying to figure out where he was...

_'Percy...the gem if you could.'_ Rose pointed out the harem making gemstone.

"Any particular reason you really don't like it...and don't just want me to bury it or something?"

_'Lady Diana was the one to remove that gemstone from our world...though how it got to that Gotham City I don't know. And this sort of thing is cursed. If you don't destroy it, someone will end up with it.'_

Percy drew Riptide and attempted to hack it in half...the blade bounded off it as Rose gave it a look.

_'Its safe, you won't get raped by females if you touch it'_ Percy picked the blade up.

'_How can you tell_?' Georgius asked.

_'Older hunters can detect perversity like a Son of Vulcan detects traps or a Daughter of Venus finds the next big fashion statement' _

Percy was about to pull a nearby stream to hydro pressure it into dust, when he saw the mountains with faces on it.

And it was not Mount Rushmore.

"THE HOKAGE MONUMENT...THIS IS KONOHA!...AND WHY IS SASUKE UCHIHA ON THE MOUNTAIN..."

What the Hades...

"STOP!" Percy turned around to spy a dozen Konoha Shinobi, dark dressed men and woman with khaki flak jackets.

"IDENTIFY YOURSELF..."

"DIE!" of course, there was always one raw recruit who would throw the kunai a bit too early.

Percy was intending to just jump back from the blade, but instead he ended up doing a full on flip onto a tree branch instead...which was complete overkill.

The image of two older people falling to their death in an arena entered his mind as he managed to avoid them

'WHAT THE HADES!' how the hell did he do that, and why did that scene look familiar?

"ENEMY NINJA!"

"WHOA...I'M NOT..." he wasn't a ninja...

"CAPTURE!" and so a chase began


	11. Percy and the Godiame Uchiha

The hiatus is done

Dalek; That happens because the demigod parts of Rose and Georgius merge with him, making him practically Poseidon JR or the son of Posiedon and Ceres when they occur. Of course, they are only temporary, so he doesn't actually become a god in anything but power levels

Recap, Konohagakure

_...when he saw the mountains with faces on it._

_And it was not Mount Rushmore._

_"THE HOKAGE MONUMENT...THIS IS KONOHA!...AND WHY IS SASUKE UCHIHA ON THE MOUNTAIN..."_

_What the Hades..._

_"STOP!" Percy turned around to spy a dozen Konoha Shinobi, dark dressed men and woman with khaki flak jackets._

_"IDENTIFY YOURSELF..."_

_"DIE!" of course, there was always one raw recruit who would throw the kunai a bit too early._

_Percy was intending to just jump back from the blade, but instead he ended up doing a full on flip onto a tree branch instead...which was complete overkill._

_The image of two older people falling to their death in an arena entered his mind as he managed to avoid them_

_'WHAT THE HADES!' how the hell did he do that, and why did that scene look familiar?_

_"ENEMY NINJA!"_

_"WHOA...I'M NOT..." he wasn't a ninja..._

_"CAPTURE!" and so a chase began_

End recap, still in Konohagakure

_'Percy...how exactly are you managing to avoid dozens of...' _Rose mused as dozens of kunai knives flew at the demigod, who no longer had the curse of Achilles, blocked the knives with a swipe of Riptide.

'Jonnin' he mentally commented, though wondering why all the faceless, not plot important, cannon fodder ninja never used Jutsu.

It was one thing to block kunai, quite another to avoid Fire Balls, earth spikes and lightning bolts.

_'Your such a Geek Greek...yes, when normally you make a son of Hephaestus on Sixth Avenue seem discrete, and yet you suddenly find yourself jumping around the place like a ninja or some Acrobat nutcase'_

'HEY!...And I would like to though myself...' he waved his hand as he passed a gutter that had been recently cleaned, unleashing a huge wall of water that knocked the cannon fodders off his back.

However, it didn't manage to stop the giant fireball from smashing into him, knocking him into the wall of a house.

Of course, he had a certain level of heat immunity as the son of the sea god, being one of the few demigods capable of being covered in lava and not dying...easily, thought it hurt like part of the sky.

His attacker, the very ninja whose face surprised him on the mountain, Sasuke, dressed in the Hokage's hat.

'So, canonically...off' he mused

_'Geek'_

_'Rose...don't you have anything nice to say'_

"FIRE STYLE: (Dub talk?) FIREBALL JUTSU!" the fireball was fired at him again.

Percy dodged the fire attack, as water formed up from said same gutter and flew at Sasuke.

'_Percy, you do recall that water conducts electricity_?' Rose commented dryly as Sasuke did just that.

'Ha ha ha...I've played enough Pokemon to know that' Percy just changed its end course, the water wasn't fed any more of it and the end flew at Sasuke in the shape of a horseshoe.

An electrified horseshoe.

Sasuke leap over the attack as a giant purple fist flew at Percy.

'_Oh great, its Susanno again_!' Georgius complained.

'_But this one...feels and looks less evil'_ Rose had to point out

'Who cares!' Percy formed his own water fist and smashed into Susanno fist, destroying them both.

rolled out of the way as Sasuke got near him, with his Shippuden Blade glowing with Chidori Blade, blocking the attack as electricity coursed through him...to no avail.

Sasuke frowned as he jumped back.

'_Cool, I'm shock proof_!'

"So, your not just a imposter ninja..." Sasuke commented. There were ninjas who based their looks and move pool on characters like Percy, Eragon and Harry...crazy fans. "You really are Percy Jackson"

Percy frowned "So, in this world I'm really am a book character" it was...a strange feeling. This was the sort of thing that made Superboy Prime snap.

Of course, he had a chance to be a hero, unlike Prime, before being fighting a universe destroying enemy. So, Percy was pretty sure he would remain sane.

"You are..."

"So...if this is Naruto world...is he living happily with Sakura?" Sasuke gave Percy the alarmed look of someone who just said they wanted to be raped by Orochimaru.

"Are you MAD MAN! Sakura is a damn annoying harpy...and the village bicycle! Naruto deserves" and got "so much better than that!"

"She got turned into a bike?" Percy said in confusion as Sasuke palmed "Anime is weird"

That just got reinforced when Sasuke sulked with dark cloud sulkiness

"Says the kid who got taught by the Homosexual Centaur" one of the books he had got was a book of myths, which pointed out that in myths Chiron and Dionysus were lovers at one point.

"I don't judge..., and who else is he supposed to be with...H..H..H...Inata" he mockingly said

"They are...thought to be dead" Sasuke said darkly as Percy stopped mocking Hinata. He had read the letter on the way here.

"Oh...sorry. By the way, why aren't you axe crazy?"

"What made you think I was?" Que awkward silence.

"Um...well by any chance did you get a curse mark?"

"No...Hinata held him off"

"Say wha?" of course, he didn't realize that the Hinata in this world got turned into a vicious Vampire with strength like Tsunade and Nico's shadow travel.

He didn't ask

"So...how exactly did you get here?"

_Okay then, now that Percy and Sasuke are having a talk...I need to track down the original YJ team in my universe? Now, where could they have possibly gone?_

_No, seriously...give me ideas, but to entice you to help_

**Omake**

**Canon**

**Ninja versions of several characters**

Harry Potter Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 3, Genjutsu 2, Inteligence 3, Strength 3, Speed 5, Stamina 4, Hand Seals 3; Releases Wind

Hermione Granger Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 2, Genjutsu 3, Inteligence 5, Strength 2, Speed 2, Stamina 2, Hand Seals 3;

Zak Saturday Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 4, Genjutsu 2, Inteligence 3, Strength 3, Speed 2, Stamina 4, Hand Seals 3;

Dick Grayson Ninjutsu 3, Taijutsu 4, Genjutsu 4, Inteligence 5, Strength 3, Speed 4, Stamina 3, Hand Seals 4;

Conner Kent Ninjutsu 2, Taijutsu 5, Genjutsu 2, Inteligence 3, Strength 5, Speed 4, Stamina 5, Hand Seals 2;

Percy Jackson Ninjutsu 4, Taijutsu 4, Genjutsu 2, Inteligence 2, Strength 5, Speed 3, Stamina 5, Hand Seals 3; Releases Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Storm, Ice

Thalia Grace Ninjutsu 5, Taijutsu 4, Genjutsu 2, Inteligence 3, Strength 4, Speed 4, Stamina 4, Hand Seals 3; Releases Water, Wind, Lightning, Storm

Zia Rashid Ninjutsu 5, Taijutsu 2, Genjutsu 2, Inteligence 4, Strength 2, Speed 3, Stamina 4, Hand Seals 4; Releases Fire, Scorch, Magma


	12. Enter the Library

You know, huge amounts of success when it came to reviews, relative, came with Moon Heir and Altered World, and even this story showed massive improvement...for itself (See Kirk1 for details)..

AKA, the limited series actually got a new fan, which I find to be rare

So, good on you, and Percy Jackson, at no point, will Bloodbend in any form Dalek.

Now then, lets find out where the Young Justice guys from my first attempt at YJ story are at. One of these days I need to get to a point where I can bring up when Megan, Cassie and Conner came to the three way understanding they have...but I just need the right time

Flashback

_"This trans universal stuff gives me a headache" Rocket complained._

_"It still does" Seras noted "Now then, the villain we are dealing with is Sasuke Uchiha, as you may be aware, but from a universe unknown, though it is known to be inhabited by a universe traveler named Taisune..."_

_'You mean Naruto...I was there when we met him. The guy's just using a stage name'_

_"I never get the memo...anyway we believe that that Sasuke is after that Naruto, intending to have a final battle with him. The problem is, he's gaining power as he destroys entire realities seeking godhood. That Naruto may be powerful, but against such power as this Sasuke has gained, he will be defeated, and all of reality will be at the Uchiha's mercy as he focuses 100% on his godhood. With our current situation, the Hero League will be destroyed if he have to deal with a full on additional front..."_

_'We don't have a lot of time as it is...normally I would not do this, but my whiskers are twitching. I fear that we will be needed back home to keep Voldemort away from Harry's widow, or something' Jayfeather jumped down as his bands glowed._

_'I, Jayfeather, of the Hero League, deputize Young Justice of this world...to act in the Hero League's stead to pursue the Uchiha menace...though if you capture our Prometheus that would be appreciated. His warant is 41 years due in Olympian Manhattan.'_

_The H of the hero league shimmered above, as a slightly temporary version of the symbol appeared on the team, on the opposite side of Tim's R symbol, inside Nightwing's bird, ect._

_"What gives you the authority to do that!" Hawkman demanded as Jayfeather smirked mentally._

_'As Bast says, as a cat, everything I see...is mine'_

End Flashback

_A world Taisune never visited_

Seras and Jayfeather would have realized they forgot something, if they weren't in the middle of a fight. So they subconciously suspected it was a minor detail that had slipped their mind, like the rule of cabbage merchant tragedy or the rule of Wave Mission Repetition.

Unfortunately, what they forgot to say...was how to steer the Hero League Space Jump Tech that was in the logos.

And thus we have Superboy, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl alone, very lost...in a Library?

Did I also mentioned it looked like they had just fallen out of the sky

"Urg...where are we..." Cassie asked as the three forced themselves up on their feet.

"It would appear...a library" Superboy mused as he noticed some of the book titles. He was able to read most of them due to all the languages that the Genomorphs programmed in, but some of the authors names were obscured.

_The Lost Earthbending Scroll of Oma and Shu_

_The origin of the Pokemon Species_

_The fall and rise of the Dark Lord Vulcan_

_A History of Krypton by Brainiac._

_The Tale of Avatar Korra_

_Those of True Sight; the History of the Hyuga _

_The Keyblade War; the War of the Worlds_

_The History of the House of Magnus _

_Sons of Blood; A Biography by Tarlock _

_The Hero of the Light; Hal Jordan_

_Broken Bow 3 _

_The Diaries of the War to end all Demigod Wars, 1865._

_A synopsis of a god's death by Thoth_

_Nanite Programming Guide_

_The Guide to Creating an Omnitrix by Azmuth_

_The tale of the 16th Hunger Games_

_Trials by Demons and Lava; a self Biography of Roshi, Jinchuriki of Son Goku, the Yonbi_

"Great...books. Couldn't it have been something fun...like say a monster infested realm?" Cassie wasn't much for books...

Hitting things, yes...books no...so they decided to try and find the librarian or someone...

However, the three found something else other than a human librarian...a **owl** librarian the size of a skyscraper...and it looked suspiciously familiar...

And it didn't look happy

"I am Wan Shi Tong, protector of the Library of Reality, keeper of all knowledge. I knew ten thousand things back when I was merely a hatchling, and have learned more since. And you are obviously a White Martian, a Demigoddess and a Human-Kryptonian Hybrid" how did he know that...

"And two of you are part human...which are not allowed here. But, as the Human-Kryptonian Hybrid is so interesting a find..." the Owl's neck began to elongate like a snake's "I will kill the other two and study you...for all eternity"

Oh, it was the Avatar Bird...thing. Great

_Meanwhile_

He wanted the book...the rarest book in the Multiverse...the book that would give him what he desired

The book that was written by the very first 'god' in the Universe...a book whose author's name was so powerful even simply saying it would cause you to die.

Even if you a God yourself.

The Book of Becoming a God.

The rare book would have been coverted by Wan Shi Tong, the closest thing to a God of Knowledge that existed in the Avatar Based worlds. But, like all worlds, each world had its own version of the god.

For instance, the Artemis's of the Moon Heir, Olympus Divided, Broken Bow and Moon Fade Universes were all equally gods, and their own persons.

But, one version of Wan Shi Tong's escape from the physical world after a version of Team Avatar escaped from him had a mistake to it, had caused the library to go beyond the spirit world.

It had gone into the space between worlds, connected by the paths that were used by beings like Taisune and the Hero League to cross space.

It was perfectly placed too, for as some realities began to die of various causes; ultra powerful villains who loathed reality, giant black holes, powerful explosives that should have never been even made and other, very rare but serious things that still had enough distribution due to the fact that Billions of Universes only made up a slight fraction, less than a quarter of one micro percent, of the true number of realities...

Well, anyway when a universe did die, debris found its way to the stranded library, picked up by the giant Owl. Among them the book he sought...

Eventually, Wan learned how to create portals to other worlds, and so sent his Knowledge Seeking Foxes to obtain him more knowledge, learning more secrets until he could truly call his library a Library of Reality, the closest to having full knowledge of reality in the existence of existence.

And what Sasuke Uchiha wanted, he would take. The book to create Godhood would be his...and he'd take the knowledge for himself later.


	13. Power of Knowledge

Wonder if this story will get any fans? Short chapter due to some major work as the second trip of the summer approaches on Tuesday, and finding out I have to get my wisdom teeth pulled...ouch

recap

_"Great...books. Couldn't it have been something fun...like say a monster infested realm?" Cassie wasn't much for books..._

_Hitting things, yes...books no...so they decided to try and find the librarian or someone..._

_However, the three found something else other than a human librarian...a **owl** librarian the size of a skyscraper...and it looked suspiciously familiar..._

_And it didn't look happy_

_"I am Wan Shi Tong, protector of the Library of Reality, keeper of all knowledge. I knew ten thousand things back when I was merely a hatchling, and have learned more since. And you are obviously a White Martian, a Demigoddess and a Human-Kryptonian Hybrid" how did he know that..._

_"And two of you are part human...which are not allowed here. But, as the Human-Kryptonian Hybrid is so interesting a find..." the Owl's neck began to elongate like a snake's "I will kill the other two and study you...for all eternity"_

_Oh, it was the Avatar Bird...thing. Great_

End recap

_The Library of Reality_

"Oh come on...its a giant bird...just hit it!" Cassie decided to do the simple thing and smash the bird with her super powered fist, flying at somewhat a Mach 2 speed...

And the owl just phase shifted like a Martian, causing Cassie to fly through him, and turn around in shock.

"I have learned more than any mortal being, and most immortal beings, in the multiverse. Not even the Hermione Granger's trapped in time loops know as much as I. I have learned the secrets of super powers!"

"That doesn't make any sense, if people could mentally train to get super powers Batman or Lex Luthor would have them!"

"Want me to show you a world where they do? Too bad, that is not your fate!" Wan flapped his wings, unleashing a category 3 Hurricane force gale that sent Conner, Megan and Cassie flying, though oddly not harm a single book.

As Cassie managed to get back up and fly at her, along with Megan and a super jumping superboy...to similar results and more than one bit of Megan phase shifting herself as to avoid a collision, Wan mused.

"There are many ways to study intangibility. Shadowcat style, Nidaime Tsuchikage style, Tobi style, Martian Style...I am versed in over two dozen forms of intangibility. Your attacks are useless"

'_Megan...can you..._' Conner mentally asked as he again flew straight through the annoyingly transparent owl

_'Conner...that thing has a really strong mind...'_

'_I am also versed in over two hundred forms of Telepathy...and over a thousand manners of mental torture' _Wan thought darkly as Superboy suddenly froze in horror.

"NO! KON EL! DON'T EMBRACE THE POWER OF YOUTH WITH LEX LUTHOR...NOOO!" he collapsed to the ground, twitching.

Cassie flinched at the mental image. However, as Megan wasn't an anime fan, she had no idea what this, power of youth, was...tried to stop the mental image...but soon a second teenager was on the ground and foaming at the mouth.

"That...your disgusting!" Cassie yelled at the giant bird.

"You humans flaunt your milk producing glands, your hardly ones to talk"

"Um...I don't, and neither does Megan"

"That's because Martians do not have breasts in their natural forms and as the girl based her looks off a sit com from an era when showing your breasts of television was illegal, and your mother would kill you if you wore anythig that showed off your milk glands, your stomach area of your skin or your pelvic region in detail"

Cassie blinked...this bird was disturbingly accurate.

"I know the secrets of over 1500 Miss Martians, 1800 versions of your form of Wonder Girl" Cassie didn't get that, last she checked she was the only...or was this multiverse stuff messing with her..."and 2300 versions of the cloned Superboy type" Suddenly, raising his wings, thousands of glowing orbs, windows to other realities, formed around Wan.

"Versions where you three are part of a Authority type group that locked the Justice League in the Phantom Zone, framed The Light and then killed them" darker and edgier dressed versions of the three of them, Beast Boy, a chick in a black robe with pale skin (Raven) and Blue Beetle.

"Versions where your team was engulfed in a civil war due to a choice by Nightwing, Aqualad, Kid Flash and Artemis" in this image, Beast Boy was lariat smashed by Superboy, Blue Beetle was firing a sonic cannon at Megan while Cassie was being electrocuted by Nightwing "By the way, you, Superboy and the Reach host are on one side of this..."

"Versions taught by the Professor" with a guy in a wheel chair behind them, versions of the three, and Beast boy, a blue furred demon, a silver haired black girl, a guy made of ice, a blue haired animal-human, A girl who was ripping off her skin, a green haired girl, a guy with claws and a guy with a glowing playing card charged at a huge guy with a large brown helmet thing, their side all having X's on their uniforms (Nightcrawler, Storm, Iceman, Beast, Husk, Polaris, Wolverine, Gambit and the Juggernaut)

"Versions where your part of the last hope for a Light controlled earth" a somewhat weaker looking Superboy, herself, Megan, a red head and several other girls seemed to be a team here (Red head Caitlin Fairchild)

"Versions where you solve mysteries" a sixties version of Superboy, Cassie, Megan, a half robot guy and Beast Boy, who was oddly a dog. (Superboy is patterned like Fred, Cassie Daphne, Megan Velma, Cyborg detailed like Shaggy and Beast boy looking like Scooby)

"And versions who origins I am still studying" a world where the original team was the three of them, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shikamaru Nara was the last orb that Cassie was able to focus on before they all faded.

"I know everything about you in all the lifetimes, you cannot win"

And that was the last thing she heard before the owl hit her with knock out vision.


	14. Why Poly why

Was on break to recover from teeth pulling...I have problems when I am perfectly there, let alone loopy. Also, I have decided to begin to rap this story up, so due to that this chapter's shorter than normal

Recap

_"And versions who origins I am still studying" a world where the original team was the three of them, Sonic the Hedgehog and Shikamaru Nara was the last orb that Cassie was able to focus on before they all faded._

_"I know everything about you in all the lifetimes, you cannot win"_

_And that was the last thing she heard before the owl hit her with knock out vision._

End Recap

_The Library_

Conner was naked, though a metal bar was over anything that I can't talk about on a non M rated fic, with dozens of monitoring devices noting everything from heart rate to current rate of digestion.

Wan, with a surgical mask on, with several of his knowledge seekers having similarly covered mouths, was currently preparing various, painful looking tools for piercing the Kryptonian hybrid.

Again, they all looked nasty, hand crafted Adamantium instruments, one of approximately 14 known materials in Wan's current knowledge with the ability to cut or break a Kryptonian's skin, which included Kryptonite, a past World War Hulk anger level of a Hulk, another Kryptonian or Daxamite and Kenpachi Zarakai's Bankai and higher

Yeah, the foxes didn't just bring knowledge, but stole stuff for Wan to study in person and write his own books on. Of course, such objects would be mostly too dangerous to obtain or uncontrollable.

However, he was also taking notes of something else as well, a camera like recording of the surgical procedure, but this recording showed something invisible in real life.

Bonds. Romantic bonds of, symbolized by red pieces of string attached to all three of their hands. It was the red string of fate, a term that was more common in worlds of eastern influence, such as the worlds of the Naruto's, Ichigo's and even the Sailor Senshi of the Multiverse (Wan found nothing of interest in the last one other than the multiversal law of skirt behavior being broken...)

While some other forms did exist, such as soul and vampiric bonds, they were practically world exclusive or limited to a specific sort. These little things were what appeared in other worlds of this Multiverse.

Taisune had a limited grasp of the spans of space time. There wasn't just one multiverse as he believed...there were infinite earths, and infinite multiverses of earths.

Wan and the Promethei were aware of the omni-multiverse, how each multiverse had different rules, different multiversal council slash pantheon, in their case the Promethei, who Wan had a mutual hatred towards due to their attempts at taking his library, and different kinks.

This particular one had several, the Cabbage Merchant existing in every multiverse as a butt monkey for every generation, the Haku being staying a female, a tendency to spam powers, spells and jutsu as oppose to swords and fists, and the general sparing of several characters who got their emotional faults highlighted to a point of bashing, such as Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Lily Potter, James Potter, Annabeth Chase Posiedon, Hinata Hyuga, Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Aang, Mai and Jean Gray.

Another was the large amount of polygamy that seemed to exist in this multiverse.

"Why do so many exist" Wan had to ponder on this topic, and did quite often. That was part of the reason Miss Martian and Wonder Girl were still alive, to figure out why this happened, and did so often.

It seemed like so many of the most common heroes in the multiverse; such as Harry Potter, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo Kurosaki, Percy Jackson, Artemis Fowl, Jason Grace, Aang, Peter Parker and Dick Grayson, along with less common such as Ben Tennyson, Zak Saturday, Rex Ceasar, Carter Kane, Conner Kent, Wally West, Virgil Hawkins, Scott Summers, Aano Tsukune and Minato Sahashi, among others was polygamous, usually unintentionally in at least 25% of their worlds, and some at much higher numbers.

Sure, the polygamies weren't always the same; it was rare for it to affect certain females like Artemis the Greek Goddess (Even if she was Diana) or Sakura, though the former was more because it was so rare for the conditions that caused that to happen to align (Unless the Promethei decided to screw with the world), while the latter was 2 times out of three a horrid banshee fan girl to Sasuke Uchiha.

It also had a tendency to rarely effect females out of one's age range...normally. Sometimes the universe just got away with it via de aging generally older females like Mei Terumi, Yugito Nii, or dealing with differently aging/ ageless ones like Holly Short, the Gods or female shinigami.

Finally, it seemed any character that was affected by this phenomenal...he had yet to find an abusive one in this multiverse. Even in worlds with Demon Naruto's, Dark Lord Harry's or Arrancar Ichigo's (Or some assortment of the dark lord Naruto, demon Harry sort of the first two), or even with the limited examples of such polygamous relations possessed by people like Pain (generally headed by Konan), Voldemort (generally headed by Bellatrix) or even members of the Volturi.

Sure, the Demon Naruto's tended to have Hinata as some sort of favorite pet, often scratching her behind the ears, but in those words being the pet of a hanyou fox, a full kitsune or a incubus was an improvement from what she tended to have before.

But still, it was truly a question of why these polygamous relations happened so often in this multiverse, and what made them.

Wan sought the answer to this question...and thus the dissection would be three part...

**BOOM**


	15. Powers of Higher Beings

Time for some old faves of mine to return. I never did get to finishing their story, and this timeline will give me a chance to do so.

Recap

_He wanted the book...the rarest book in the Multiverse...the book that would give him what he desired_

_The book that was written by the very first 'god' in the Universe...a book whose author's name was so powerful even simply saying it would cause you to die._

_Even if you a God yourself._

_The Book of Becoming a God._

_The rare book would have been coverted by Wan Shi Tong, the closest thing to a God of Knowledge that existed in the Avatar Based worlds. But, like all worlds, each world had its own version of the god._

_For instance, the Artemis's of the Moon Heir, Olympus Divided, Broken Bow and Moon Fade Universes were all equally gods, and their own persons._

_But, one version of Wan Shi Tong's escape from the physical world after a version of Team Avatar escaped from him had a mistake to it, had caused the library to go beyond the spirit world._

_It had gone into the space between worlds, connected by the paths that were used by beings like Taisune and the Hero League to cross space._

_It was perfectly placed too, for as some realities began to die of various causes; ultra powerful villains who loathed reality, giant black holes, powerful explosives that should have never been even made and other, very rare but serious things that still had enough distribution due to the fact that Billions of Universes only made up a slight fraction, less than a quarter of one micro percent, of the true number of realities..._

_Well, anyway when a universe did die, debris found its way to the stranded library, picked up by the giant Owl. Among them the book he sought..._

_Eventually, Wan learned how to create portals to other worlds, and so sent his Knowledge Seeking Foxes to obtain him more knowledge, learning more secrets until he could truly call his library a Library of Reality, the closest to having full knowledge of reality in the existence of existence._

_And what Sasuke Uchiha wanted, he would take. The book to create Godhood would be his...and he'd take the knowledge for himself later._

End Recap

_The Library of Eternity_

However, before Wan could begin the experiment, the loud explosion paused it.

Turning to the knowledge seekers, he commanded "Ensure the specimens do not die...and take a sample of their bone marrow for cataloging. I will return shortly"

Taking flight, he flew downwards, past the shaking door where he was observing an experiment on the resilience of a new synthesized Adamantium substitute via a door he had locked too powerful beings behind whose world the likely intruder had destroyed (So far, it had a lot of dents...obviously he had to improve the alloy, though it had held up for well over two days so that was obviously good)

The swears were a side effect of their anger

With a dive he swopped down to a lower form, where dozens of green Lantern tendrils were tearing apart his library.

Though thankfully he bound each book in a powerful plastic casing that prevented damage...a certain boomerang loving hillbilly had given him the idea.

Landing, he spied the destroyer, Sasuke Uchiha, with the energy bursting out of his hand. Obviously, he had full control over Ring a ting ting's body.

"BIRD! BRING ME TO YOUR BOOK OF BECOMING A GOD!"

Wan glared down at him, equally powerful god level beings staring each other down with mutual disdain and hate "No one messes with my library, especially a duck assed haired primate!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he began to charge.

The Red of Rage, the Orange of Greed, the Yellow of Fear, the Black of Death, the White of Life and the Green of Willpower, merged with a ball of blue chakra on Uchiha's arm.

To counter, the force of knowledge gathered in front of Wan Shi Tong's beak, like a tailed beast ball.

"BEHOLD A POWER BEYOND LIFE AND DEATH!" the beam fired from Sasuke

"KNOWLEDGE IS ULTIMATE POWER!"

The attacks collided...

Thankfully for Wan, the bookcases all had wards that sent the excess energy through the ceiling hole Sasuke had made and into empty space in the vacant realm.

Said energy, however...would have been enough to kill a Adamantium Armored Hulk.

The two beings glared at one another

"FIRE RELEASE; GOD FIREBALL TECHNIQUE!" a fireball with the power of a normal Naruto's pre tailed beast ace attack flew, packed with the chakra of a fresh genin Naruto (AKA, 100 times that of a normal high rate ninja).

With sheer thought power Wan stopped the fireball and returned it straight at Sasuke force style.

"RAGE CHIDORI!" Sasuke sliced it in half, the red light of rage flickering in it, charging straight at Wan, who focused on Sasuke with his mind.

Sasuke then froze, his body telekinetically frozen, the chidori still glowing.

"A Chidori...even with the powers of Atrocitus and the rest of his ilk you think that could hurt me?"

"No...SUSANNO!" the giant glowing armor formed around Sasuke, the fist flying straight into Wan, knocking him back several yards, leaving skid marks with his talons.

"DEATH LIGHTNING!" a black lantern charge of lightning flew straight at Wan, aiming to kill.

Using his mental powers to change his spirit energy to chakra, he flapped his wings to form a giant wall of wind, Wind Release; Air Encampment Wall, and by the cycle of Elements, the wind stopped the lightning attack, but the Susanno prevented all damage from the typhoon.

Sasuke, however, just had a stroke of genius, just as he heard a door be blasted down.

"LIFE PRISON!" White energy suddenly shot up from the ground like a guilded cage, trapping an alarmed Wan as Sasuke smirked.

"Foolish bird, this cage is made of life energy. So long as I am alive, it can't be broken. Your...oddly my power level, so I will not bother" however, before he turned to search for his book, he heard footsteps from above from the ledge.

Two new heroes now stood to face Sasuke from above. One was hispanic, with dark hair and a red jacket and blue shorts. His arm had morphed into a giant orange fist. Its metalic form was no ordinary steel

The second was Caucasian with brown hair and green eyes. A green colored watch was on his wrist, radiating a energy that was not chakra or magic...it was science

"YOU!" they knew him quite well...he destroyed their world. And Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar were not happy about that.

"Oh, lower beings...be gone...AMARTERESU!" black flames suddenly burst up around the two, but Ben flashed green as the flames vanished.

(Cosmic power suddenly burst around Ben, as the very power of the Multiverse radiated from him)

"ALIEN X!"

**Strike beyond life and death**

**SSSSSSS (Sasuke Only Jutsu)**

**Ability; Combines multiple elements of the emotional spectrum and chakra into a diety level attack**

**Knowledge of Many Things Destruction Ball**

**Tailed Beast esc skill**

**Description; All of Wan's knowledge is concentrated, copied and fired for a full on brain pulse. **

**Fire Release; God Fireball Technique**

**Rank; S**

**Description, Grand Fireball with the power of the Rasenshuriken**

**Rage Chidori;**

**Rank; SS**

**Description; The Chidori, influenced by the fiery rage of red**

**Death Lightning**

**Rank; SSS**

**Description; The energy of death, in lightning form. Touching it will lead to your death and turn you into a black lantern**


	16. Final battle part 1

This story actually got a review...well miracles do happen.

recap

_Two new heroes now stood to face Sasuke from above. One was hispanic, with dark hair and a red jacket and blue shorts. His arm had morphed into a giant orange fist. Its metalic form was no ordinary steel_

_The second was Caucasian with brown hair and green eyes. A green colored watch was on his wrist, radiating a energy that was not chakra or magic...it was science_

_"YOU!" they knew him quite well...he destroyed their world. And Ben Tennyson and Rex Salazar were not happy about that._

_"Oh, lower beings...be gone...AMARTERESU!" black flames suddenly burst up around the two, but Ben flashed green as the flames vanished._

_(Cosmic power suddenly burst around Ben, as the very power of the Multiverse radiated from him)_

_"ALIEN X!"_

End recap

_Library of Reality_

Alien X was a tricky alien to use for the young hero Ben Tennyson, due to the sheer fact that the two personalities that control Alien X are very, very uncooperative.

However, they do hate Sasuke as much as they do Paradox...so go figure.

"SECONDED! OBLITERATE SASUKE UCHIHA MOTION CARRIED!" a white beam of pure omnipotent willpower flew from his hand.

"**Strike beyond life and death!" **Sasuke countered with his starting attack from his fight with Wan Shi Tong, who was still trapped in the life cage.

The two attacks collided...and seemed to vanish before waves of energy began to radiate from where the two attacks collided, colliding into Ben, Rex, Wan and Sasuke.

Rex got knocked to the ground, Wan's cage began to shimmer with color, black markings similar to Fuinjutsu covered Sasuke and Ben's Omnitrix began to beep.

"Omnitrix malfunctioning, unknown energy surge affecting alien form..."

In a flash Ben changed from Alien X into a being made of lava.

"Heatblast...why does this thing never work" Rex forced himself up as he reformed a metal sword

"The metal feels weird" Rex commented as he noted his sword, unaware its composition had changed. "But, duck butt over there is frozen..."

"FUINJUTSU! SEALS WILL NOT HOLD THE UCHIHA GOD..." chakra and emotion power began to spark around him, however the seals were holding and preventing him from moving.

However, orange lantern/black lantern formation was not limited, as a few dozen black lanterns formed from various destroyed areas of their multiverse...including some from their own world.

And more were constantly being created

"That, is creepy"

"No kidding, but zombies are zombies...what harm could they be?" Rex leapt into the air swinging his sword through a Black Lantern version of the monkey super villain Mojo Jojo while Ben unleashed a huge fire blast that melted black lantern versions of super genius Artemis Fowl and the winged Max Ride.

"They are slow, dumb and can be cut down to size"

Problem was, they reformed far too quickly, then moved with their normal speed. The 98% human Max even attempted to fly into, and rip out what seemed to be Rex's heart, though the formation of Rex's giant feet build and a upward leg thrust blasted her off.

Meanwhile the black light of black Lantern Artemis collided with Heatblast's fire attack with equal force.

"The Black Lantern corps cannot be destroyed without the powers of multiple corps of the Lanterns at your side" Wan warned them from his cage. "You need the combination of will power with either rage, avarice, fear, compassion, love or hope"

"The corps of lanterns..." Heatblast complained as he began to fire torch the surging zombie hoard "Emotions as powers...For once I hope this damn watch has another alien or something that is this corps..."

With a flash, he changed to a alien that was made of red, yellow and blue legos.

"Huh...um go the power of heart..." the lego alien was swarmed by black lanterns...before throwing them off and reforming his hands into maces.

"Okay, no power of emotion...but Bloxx works too" he so by dubbed the new form as he smashed into the zombie hoard with a scowl, knocking down zombie versions of some random joe black lanterns with ease.

Rex meanwhile was using his smack hand mold, giant fists now mixed with various metals, to hold back Black Lantern Ahsoka Tano: who would normally be a humanoid red skinned, white facial marked female with three white and gray headtails, but now just looked freaky and undead.

"DIE!" the zombified jedi padawan hissed as she formed black lantern lightsabers, black mockeries of her former weapon as she sliced at Rex.

Using his metal limbs, he blocked the slice, however dead or not dead she still had the force, which was then used to hold Rex immobilized just like Sasuke was.

"NOW DIE!"

"REX!" Bloxx ben yelled out as his body changed once again into that of a giant turtle. The turtle began to spin like a wind turbine, smashing Ahsoka off of Rex, catching Black Lantern Mojo Jojo and a black Lantern version of the young shinigami hero Icihgo Kurosaki as well.

The wind attack smashed them into Wan's cage, as a huge explosion of light engulfed the area.

"WHAT?"! Sasuke said in shock as he still attempted to destroy the Celestialsapien's fuin.

The three black lanterns...were alive again, but different...

Ahoska was now in a blue outfit, a short top and stockings under a skirt that exposed her midriff. The Blue Lantern symbol was on the side of her skirt. Her old lightsabers were on her hips as well, holstered and ready for use.

Mojo Jojo, the green and black monkey supervillian, now was adorned in yellow, with the Yellow corp symbol on his helmet.

Ichigo Kurosaki was now in a red version of the Shinigami uniform, with half his hollow mask on his face, but the mask now had the red lantern corps symbol on it. In his hand was his large sword, Zangetsu.

"YES! I, MOJO JOJO, HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD, WHICH WE BAD GUYS, AND THE GOOD GUYS, WHO ARE THE NATURAL ENEMY OF BAD GUYS, AS WELL TEND TO RETURN FROM DEATH, WHICH SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE, WITH REGULARITY, LIKE THE SUN AND MOON. WITH THIS POWERFUL RING OF YELLOW ENERGY, WHICH IS A PRIMARY COLOR OF DEATH, I WILL SMITE YOU..."

'This guy has a bigger ego that the Uchiha' Ahsoka gave the monkey a look.

'The cage is filled with the energies of the lantern corps...but mixed with life.' Wan said in wonder at something new.

Just as Sasuke got over the shock and was ready to send out more zobmies, due to the distruption caused by the earlier clash, Superboy, Miss Maritan and Wonder Girl crashed in as well, free and revitalized.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected"

"STUPID WATCH! IF YOU TIME ME OUT..."


	17. Final battle part 2 Version 2

dalek; Rex using his weapons, yes. Upgrade won't happen because the Omnitrix is all messed up. Ben can't control his transformations. He could go from Upgrade to say...Heatblast at any second. Rex would be burned

Recap

_Rex meanwhile was using his smack hand mold, giant fists now mixed with various metals, to hold back Black Lantern Ahsoka Tano: who would normally be a humanoid red skinned, white facial marked female with three white and gray headtails, but now just looked freaky and undead._

_"DIE!" the zombified jedi padawan hissed as she formed black lantern lightsabers, black mockeries of her former weapon as she sliced at Rex._

_Using his metal limbs, he blocked the slice, however dead or not dead she still had the force, which was then used to hold Rex immobilized just like Sasuke was._

_"NOW DIE!"_

_"REX!" Bloxx ben yelled out as his body changed once again into that of a giant turtle. The turtle began to spin like a wind turbine, smashing Ahsoka off of Rex, catching Black Lantern Mojo Jojo and a black Lantern version of the young shinigami hero Icihgo Kurosaki as well._

_The wind attack smashed them into Wan's cage, as a huge explosion of light engulfed the area._

_"WHAT?"! Sasuke said in shock as he still attempted to destroy the Celestialsapien's fuin._

_The three black lanterns...were alive again, but different..._

_Ahoska was now in a blue outfit, a short top and stockings under a skirt that exposed her midriff. The Blue Lantern symbol was on the side of her skirt. Her old lightsabers were on her hips as well, holstered and ready for use._

_Mojo Jojo, the green and black monkey supervillian, now was adorned in yellow, with the Yellow corp symbol on his helmet._

_Ichigo Kurosaki was now in a red version of the Shinigami uniform, with half his hollow mask on his face, but the mask now had the red lantern corps symbol on it. In his hand was his large sword, Zangetsu._

_"YES! I, MOJO JOJO, HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD, WHICH WE BAD GUYS, AND THE GOOD GUYS, WHO ARE THE NATURAL ENEMY OF BAD GUYS, AS WELL TEND TO RETURN FROM DEATH, WHICH SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE, WITH REGULARITY, LIKE THE SUN AND MOON. WITH THIS POWERFUL RING OF YELLOW ENERGY, WHICH IS A PRIMARY COLOR OF DEATH, I WILL SMITE YOU..."_

_'This guy has a bigger ego that the Uchiha' Ahsoka gave the monkey a look._

_'The cage is filled with the energies of the lantern corps...but mixed with life.' Wan said in wonder at something new._

_Just as Sasuke got over the shock and was ready to send out more zobmies, due to the distruption caused by the earlier clash, Superboy, Miss Maritan and Wonder Girl crashed in as well, free and revitalized._

_"Uncatalogued DNA detected"_

_"STUPID WATCH! IF YOU TIME ME OUT..."_

End Recap

_The fight continues_

"What the hell...more Black Lanterns!?" Superboy complained. Those things were bad news "What did you do you damn Owl..." he then frowned as he and Miss Martian, and the blue lantern alien, were suddenly scanned by a yellow light from the giant turtle he just noticed "AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

The turtle seemed to sweat drop "A annoying quirk"

"Uncatalogued DNA added to Codon Stream...error Codon Stream no longer available DNA digitization in progress of 1,000,913 DNA samples currently on hard drive.

"DIE!" what would have been a interesting discussion ended when Red Lantern Ichigo suddenly charged in at the Black Lanterns, glowing red and slashing them down like a mad man.

"The Red Ring...messes with your head" Superboy confirmed off handily, having had one once, as Ben changed again, this time into a blue monkey with four arms.

"Really, a monkey?" Superboy had to ask. He did not like Monkeys.

"YES! ULTIMATE TIME BABY!" Spidermonkey slapped his omnitrix symbol...

"Error, Ultimate Evolution Feature currently unavailable."

"DAMN IT!" Said monkey just decided to attack, in key with the others, the Black Lantern Hoard.

Wonder Girl flew straight into a Black Lantern Bubbles from Rex and Ben's universe, smashing into the flying brick with her own skills as such, the two grappling in the air, occasionally smashing each other into a wall.

Wan winced at every time they got near his books, scrolls and discs...thank the original god for wards and fuinjutsu protection...and himself for discovering how to combine them without nuclear explosion.

Superboy was dealing with the Buttercup to that world as well, the teenage black lantern equal to him with strength...

But she could fly, which was currently causing him to be smashed into the roof.

"**DIE**!" she was going to rip his heart out...before he headbutted her and knocked her off, and proceeded to drop kick her.

Miss Martian was finishing the trend, with the red head fighting the Power Puff red head Blossom in hand to hand, psychic vs physical force.

"FOOLISH KNOCK OFF VILLAINS OF MY GENIUS! PREPARE TO BE DESTROYED BY THE MIGHT, THAT IS MINE TO COMMAND, MOJO JOJO!" the author's favorite simian baddie yelled as he formed a giant suit of yellow lantern power to smash Black Lantern Vilgax, Ice King and Van Kliess.

"DIE!" Ichigo Red Lantern yelled in a Hollow like rage as he dueled a black Lantern Naruto, Hinata and Innuyasha. Undead red lantern aura collided with undead Kyuubi chakra in an explosion, the fated battle between Chakra and Reishi beginning.

Black Lantern Innuyasha, however, was pulled in by the force and sliced at by Ahsoka, the power of hope gaining its power from Sasuke of all people.

For hope needed will, and that was a power Sasuke controlled.

However, no matter the damage, the zombies kept restoring themselves

'_You need a green lantern to destroy these damn things'_ Miss Martian told them all

"AHHH! VOICES IN MY HEAD, THAT ARE NOT SPOKEN ALOUD! THE VOICES COME FROM INSIDE MY MIND, AS OPPOSE TO OUTSIDE..."

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!" Superboy yelled back

"OH OH, I take offense to that" Ben as Spidermonkey as he punched Artemis Fowl in the face, before he was forcibly changed again, into a white yeti like alien with bolts on his face and chest.

"Shocksquatch...NICE!" an electric fist slammed into the undead boy genius, knocking him through the air and into the cage of Wan.

As this Artemis Fowl had actually been learning empathy, the Artemis Fowl who then fell out of the cage was now dressed in a monk esq uniform, the lantern symbol of Compassion on it, and a glowing staff with a glowing indigo core.

"You idiots...if you smash enough people into the cage, your get a bloody willpower person!"

Ben frowned, they had forgotten that in the craziness...

Speaking of forgetting, where was Rex

He got his answer when he slam handed a black lantern into said wall...in a burst of blue light the black lantern was alive again.

This one was different. He was wearing a blue uniform, with the Blue Lantern Power inside him, but he looked demonic, with blue skin and a devil's tail.

When he spoke, it was in a German accent.

"Ah...what happened. Some psychotic duck haired weirdo ..." he blinked "AHH! ZOMBIE SCOTT!" a laser blast flew at the quartet of them, blocked by a indigo wall of power from Artemis, who was looking at the staff with a frown.

"I have to feel compassion...is there a lantern for intelligence I can get?" he mused.

"Wait...so if I heard you right from the strange...possessed ring thing that this barrier..." Nightcrawler frowned, before _BAMF_

"Huh?" Nightcrawler vanished, before returning with Black Lantern Hinata

"**DIE! DIE! DIE**!"

He slammed her into the barrier, as violet light flashed, as Hinata returned to her normal 15 year old self...in the most conservative of the stripperific Star Sapphire Uniform's around.

"Huh...Naruto-Kun?"

_Many, many bamf's later_

Lets just say...there were a lot of heroes now, and Mojo, with some Green Lanterns. The Black Lanterns who were not wanted back, like Vilgax, were destroyed, but before they could attack Sasuke...

"THE GOD HAS BEEN FREED!" Sasuke yelled, having finally managed to break the Alien X fuinjutsu. Grinning evilly, he smirked at the heroes.

"Ready for your last words?"

"Yeah, you need SHOCK THERAPY!" a blast of electricity blasted into the back of the Uchiha as Static, Blue Beetle, Atlee, G'Nort, Nightwing, Zatanna, Rocket, the bee hero Bumblebee, green kid Beast Boy, speedster Kid Flash, dark skinned Atlantean Aqualad and archer Artemis (Who had been recalled to help them...no Black Manta undercover) had arrived.

"YOU MORTALS! YOU CAN'T STOP ME NO MATTER HOW MANY OF YOU THERE ARE!?"

"Good thing I'm not a mortal" a silver arrow struck Sasuke's head and exploded with Green Fire, as a young adult , athletic auburn woman in blueish gray combat gear with a silver bow like a crescent moon had him aimed.

"The Artemis from the first cataloged Percy Jackson Polygamy world..." Won said in shock.

However, in a rare show of initiative among heroes, and Mojo, everyone with a ranged attack, be it Lantern or something else, fired.

"SUSANNO!" Sasuke formed the giant armored warrior, glowing with the lights of the corps, and various attacks, including a silver beam from Artemis and hundreds of Echo Echo's, a white short alien soundspeaker cloning device of Ben's, attacking from various directions.

However, Susanno held

"SEE WHAT I MEAN! I AM A GOD BEYOND GODS! A POWER BEYOND ALL WORLDS! I WILL FIND TAISUNE AND KILL HIM!..."

"And your little dog too!" a high pressured water attack flew into Susanno as Percy Jackson appeared...

"YOU THINK ONE MORE HERO CAN DEFEAT A UCHIHA!?'

"What about another Uchiha...Chidori" Sasuke only had a minute of horror of seeing HOKAGE him electrocute the water...

**CRACK**

That did it...that broke Susanno...all the attacks were just too much and Susanno gave.

As the barrier and the extra rings vanished with Sasuke's own vanishing, Wan deadpanned

"The Promethei better either send you all home or put you somewhere...this is not a hotel"

"BUT WE JUST SAVED THE GODDAMN UNIVERSE!"

"Yes, and this isn't a goddamn hotel"

_However, in a univere far away...some time later_

In a impact crater...a hand burst out of the impact zone


End file.
